


His Favorite Purchase

by AKA_Shellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimelord Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Smut, The characters have layers, Top!Cas, UnderageDean, Warning: there is violence, bottom!Dean, it's not completely porn, just a heads up, still plot though, there is some actual character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Shellie/pseuds/AKA_Shellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**** UPDATE: I have not given up on this. Matter of fact, look for an update within the next week. Sorry I've been gone so long*****</p><p>Dean was 15 when he was taken from a mall and sent to a warehouse to be trained to be a proper human sex slave. When he was finally ready for auction, he was purchased by Castiel Novak who is extremely powerful and feared. But life with his "master" might not be as bad as Dean expected. Especially considering the stories he had heard from previous slaves. But hey, a giant mansion in Miami, Florida doesn't seem so bad, especially when his old family...well, for now let's just say his old family didn't have a mansion. </p><p>(I'm sorry, I suck at summaries. But I think you get the idea) THIS WILL BE A MULTI CHAPTER FIC!</p><p>**** UPDATE: I have not given up on this. Matter of fact, look for an update within the next week. Sorry I've been gone so long*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! This first chapter is sort of like an introduction to the story told through a flashback? I know the organization might upset the flow just a bit, but I figure it is better than having confusion about what is past and present. Hopefully you understand. Enjoy!

Dean was running on the treadmill. It wasn’t his favorite thing, but he was expected to stay in shape and it’s not like he minded it, he was a 16 year old boy, he needed the activity. He did like that it gave him time to think. He used to think about his family, his old life. When he first came here, those memories clouded most of his thoughts. But now, now he really did only reflect on his life with Castiel over the past 8 months. He hadn’t necessarily grown to like it, well maybe he had. At least it was easier now. He remembers that first day. Being so scared and unsure of what to expect. He had heard so many horror stories from other kids at the warehouse where they were kept before auction that he had actually contemplated killing himself rather than being sold. But this, his life with Castiel, the man that bought him, wasn’t as bad as it could be. For being a victim of human trafficking, he’d actually gotten a pretty sweet deal. 

Don’t get it wrong. Dean wasn’t romanticizing his life at all. When he was 15 he had gone to the mall with some friends and was drugged in the bathroom and kidnapped. He stayed at a warehouse for a few months for training, which he didn’t want to remember. But 8 months ago, he was put up for auction and bought by the infamous Castiel Novak. At least, infamous in the circles you don’t want to be infamous in. Castiel was some sort of crime lord, Dean still wasn’t exactly sure. All he knew was that Castiel was very rich, very respected, and very feared. And with good reason. 

But Dean didn’t want to think about that now. Right now, his thoughts were drifting to that first day. Castiel had spent, well, Dean wasn’t sure how much Castiel had spent on him. But he knew it was a lot. Castiel told him that much. 

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

Dean had been sold. He was now in a backroom of the auction house waiting for his new master. Ugh. He really didn't want to use the word master. That was so…icky. But he knew what was coming. He had been told exactly what would happen at this first meeting. The rooms were sound proof for a reason. They would go over the rules, and his new….master…..would make sure he was getting what he paid for. Dean took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to lose his virginity. 

When the man walked in, Dean nearly stopped breathing. The guy was handsome. Okay, maybe hot. Black, messy hair matched with a prim and proper suit and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. The man simply sparkled.

“Hello. I’m Castiel,” the blue eyed man said in a voice so strong that he was clearly in charge anywhere he went. Dean sat silent, staring at the man. “You can speak,” he continued.

“Hi,” Dean said, “I’m Dean.” Then he remembered his training and quickly added, “unless you want to name me something else, sir.” 

The man, Castiel, looked him up and down. “Dean will be fine. I like Dean. I also like your use of the word ‘sir’. I don’t care too much for the whole ‘master’ thing.” He said as he took a seat next to Dean on the clearly used up mattress. 

“Yes sir,” Dean responded. And Castiel smiled. 

“Rule number one: always address me as sir. Unless I tell you otherwise,” Castiel started, getting right to the point. “Obviously you’ll live with me, sharing a bed when I want you to and when I don't you will have your own room,” he paused for a moment before adding, “it’s a rather decent room. You should be happy with it. You will do what I ask when I ask it, and you will ask permission before doing anything that I did not specifically ask you to do. Is that clear?”

Dean replied immediately while nodding his head, “yes sir.”

“Good. Failure to follow these rules will result in punishments. And believe me when I say, you don’t want to know what the punishments are.”

“I believe you,” Dean blurted out. Castiel gave him a stern look and Dean quickly supplied a “sir” to the end of the sentence. 

“There will be more specific rules for the house, but we will go over those in more detail when we arrive there. Do you have any questions?”

Dean shook his head yes but remained silent waiting for permission to speak. 

“Go ahead then.”

“It’s more of a request than a question, sir,” Dean said shyly, worried about what this man would do to him. 

Castiel looked him up and down. “The worst I could do at this point is say no. I won’t punish you when we haven’t even gotten to our house yet.”

Dean paused a moment taking in Castiel’s words. Our house. That was a bit odd, but Dean shook it off. “If you’re going to have parties, I mean, I know I don’t have a say about it, but I was just wondering if I would be able to get some sort of warning. So I can prepare myself.”

“Parties?” Castiel asked, cocking an eyebrow in question. 

“Sharing parties, sir. Some of the kids at the warehouse warned me about parties where their masters invite their friends over to have a go at them.”

Castiel looked intently into Dean’s eyes. “You won’t have to worry about that, Dean. Do you really think I would spend all this money on you for someone else to touch you? If anyone else ever touched you, I would kill them.” 

“Why don’t I think you’re exaggerating?” Dean whispered, their eyes locked on each other’s, faces moving closer together. 

“Because I’m not.” Castiel said. Dean thought he was going to kiss him, but instead Castiel pulled away and added, “I’ll disregard your lack of the word sir.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s okay. Don’t let it happen again. If that’s the only concern you have, we should get going,” Castiel said, standing up. 

Dean was shocked. “Um…sir?”

Castiel turned to look back at him. “What?”

Dean gestured to the bed with his hands. And Castiel smiled. Smiled. This guy needed to stop smiling. It was making Dean….like him. 

“You don’t think I’m having sex on that mattress. Plus, you are supposed to be untouched, yes?”

Dean shook his head in affirmation. 

“There’s no need for you to lose your virginity on that bed. Now let’s go home.” 

Dean eagerly stood up and followed his new master. Yes, eagerly. 

 

They exited the building through the back and into a long, black limo. There was a red haired woman already in the back seat. 

“My my,” she said as Castiel and Dean slid onto the bench opposite her so they were facing her, “what a find, Castiel.”

Dean couldn’t place her accent. Scotland maybe? He wasn’t sure. But he didn’t hate it. 

“This is Dean,” Castiel said, his body turned and his hands reaching into what looked like a fancy cooler. 

“Hello, Dean, I’m Rowena. Castiel’s…. assistant. How do you do?” She extended her hand to shake Dean’s. He reciprocated the movement but stayed silent, looking at Castiel. 

Castiel glanced at him and said, “speak to her.” 

“Yes, sir. I’m well. And you?”

She turned to look at Castiel, who was now sipping scotch out of a glass. “Well mannered one, isn’t he?” 

“He sure is,” Castiel responded, smiling at Dean fondly.

Dean would be lying if he said his heart didn’t flutter a little at that smile. 

 

When they got to the house, Dean was amazed. It was so large and beautiful. Castiel gave him a private tour, and explained the different rules and expectations along the way. Dean was nervous he wouldn't remember them all. He really didn’t want to learn what Castiel’s punishments were. He was glad that none of the guidelines seemed incredibly difficult or demeaning. There were just a lot. But he would take a lot of little ones over some of the nastier ones he had heard other kids had to endure. At least he didn’t have to wear a collar and sit on the floor. 

The last room on the tour was Dean’s room. 

“This will be your room when I don’t want you in mine,” Castiel introduced. It was a large room with a queen size bed, TV, a nice closet and some other modern looking furniture. While Dean was taking in his surroundings, Castiel added, “we can discuss changes or additions to the room to accommodate your preferences later.”

“Wow, sir. Thank you. It’s so much nicer than my room at home.” Dean didn’t know why he said that. His eyes went wide when he realized his mistake. He turned to look at Castiel, knowing his first punishment would be coming.

“Dean, I understand that you had a family before this. I am very aware of how the auction house acquires the people they sell. However, you must remember that this is your home now. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir. I’m so sorry, sir.” Dean was going to ramble out more, but Castiel interrupted him.

“I’m going to my office to work. You may stay in here or roam the house. Do not go outside.”

“Yes sir.” 

And with that, Castiel was out of the room and out of sight. Dean sat on his new bed, thinking. He knew he shouldn’t have said what he said. Months of training should have stayed in his brain. But so far his experience was so different from what they told him it would be in training. Castiel hadn’t even fucked him yet. Not that he was complaining. But he was very aware that he was supposed to be a sex slave. Yet he had been in Castiel’s possession for nearly 7 hours and no sex had been had. Castiel hadn’t even kissed him. That is nothing like what other people had experienced. Dean had heard so many awful stories. If this were what he had been expecting, he would have been used numerous times by numerous people by now. But instead all he got was a tour of a mansion and a really nice bedroom. 

Dean knew it was wrong. He hated himself for it. But the training and everyone at that warehouse engrained in him that he should be pleasing his master. Was there something wrong with him? Some reason that Castiel didn't want him? His mind got the best of him and he had to know. 

 

He knew it was a mistake the second he knocked on the office door, but as soon as he heard Castiel’s voice say “come in,” it was too late. 

Castiel looked up from the papers on his desk. “Dean?” he questioned, “is something wrong?” 

Dean didn’t know how to respond. “Not really, sir. I was just wondering, I mean, I’ve been with you a while now and…..” he trailed off. 

Castiel stood up and walked over to him. Dean was looking at the ground but Castiel put his fingers under his chin to lift his face up. Their eyes met and before Dean knew it, Castiel was kissing him. He pushed Dean against the wall, shoving his tongue in Dean’s mouth roughly. Dean whimpered. He had never been kissed like that. And despite the fact that he should be disgusted by this, he should hate himself for it, he found himself enjoying it. He moved his hands up to play with Castiel’s already messy hair and gasped when Castiel started to rut his hard cock against his. Dean hadn’t even realized that he had became aroused himself. Damn body. 

Castiel pulled off and said in a voice even rougher than his normal tone, “Is that what you wanted, boy?”

Dean flicked his eyes up to meet Castiel’s and answered, “yes, sir.” Dean didn’t even know what he was doing. It was as if he himself wanted this. God, was he messed up. 

“Take off your clothes, get on all fours on the floor over there,” Castiel said, walking back to his desk. Dean did as he was told. 

When he was in the position Castiel had requested, he turned to look at the man, who was now naked as well and carrying a bottle over to Dean. Dean breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the lube. He knew that many kids like him didn’t get the privilege of lube being used. 

When Castiel took a spot on the floor by Dean’s ass, Dean tried to turn his neck to be able to see him. Castiel noticed and simply said, “look at the floor. Not me.”

Dean obliged and responded, “yes, sir.” Before he knew it, he felt one of Castiel’s lubed fingers enter his hole. He whimpered and nearly fell onto his stomach. Castiel caught him and let out a small giggle. Before turning serious.

“You’ve got to be able to stay up. Okay?”

“Yes sir. Sorry, sir.” Dean was trying his best to obey his master. But the burn and stretch of a finger in his hole for the first time was almost too much to take. They had toys at the warehouse to practice blow jobs, rimming, whatever their future master may want. But they were never penetrated. Most of the guys who bought the kids wanted them untouched that way. 

Before Dean knew it, Castiel had 2 fingers in and was scissoring them, opening Dean up. It hurt and was uncomfortable. But Dean knew the alternative was a million times worse. So he tried not to yell in pain. After all, that was one of Castiel’s rules. Pleasure, yes. But be quiet when it came to pain. 

A few minutes passed and Dean began to moan without realizing it. Castiel now had 3 fingers working him open, and one had just grazed an area that left Dean feeling light headed. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Castiel said, removing is fingers. Dean gulped as he mentally prepared for what was going to happen next. 

Castiel draped himself over Dean, his stomach on Dean’s back and his arms on the floor on either side of Dean, caging him in. Castiel shoved himself into Dean’s hole in one thrust and Dean had to bite his lip to stop from screaming in pain. Castiel barely gave him a second to adjust before he was mercilessly plowing into Dean. He was going so rough and fast that Dean was moving across the floor with the force of it. He would definitely have bruises on his knees. 

Despite the pain, Dean felt somewhat of a sense of pride. One of the things that was repeatedly planted into their heads during training was that you always wanted to please your master. Make sure they are satisfied. And from the moans Dean was hearing from Castiel, he was definitely finding a vast amount of pleasure in forcefully taking Dean’s virginity. It wasn’t long before Castiel let out a much louder moan and stilled, Dean feeling himself be filled deep inside with Castiel’s come. 

As soon as he was finished, Castiel pulled out and got up, walking over to his desk chair. Dean stayed in the position, awaiting instruction. Castiel wheeled his chair closer to Dean and then sat down in it, still naked. 

“Sit up and face me,” Castiel ordered. 

Dean did as he was told, although it hurt his ass to sit on it, especially on the floor. It was clear that Dean was still erect. Castiel smiled. 

“Get yourself off,” Castiel commanded. 

Dean obliged right away, putting his hand on his own cock and starting to jerk up and down. There was a burn from lack of lubrication but Castiel hadn’t told him he could use any. And it still felt really good. As he got more and more into it, he began moaning. He chanced a glance at Castiel, who was watching intently, licking his lips, and clearly growing hard again. Dean closed his eyes as he gave his head one final brush with his thumb and his shaft one final squeeze and then he was coming with a shout. 

“Very nice,” Castiel praised. 

“Thank you, sir,” Dean said as he blushed. Yes, that was a weird compliment to give, but it was better than any of the other possible ways this situation could have gone. 

Castiel was now fully hard again, still sitting in his chair. “Now, Dean, why don’t you make your way over here and show me how well your training went.” 

“Yes, sir.” Dean understood what that meant. He got on his knees and crawled over to Castiel, who was looking at him with glazed eyes. Apparently the crawling thing really did it for him. 

Dean didn’t need to be instructed to take Castiel’s head in his mouth, release it, lick the shaft, suck the head into his mouth again as one hand found it’s way to fondle Castiel’s balls. The other was planted on Castiel’s knee to help keep Dean steady. 

Castiel moaned and let Dean have control. For a few moments at least. Dean slowly started taking more and more of Castiel into his mouth, he didn’t want to go too fast and embarrass himself or risk punishment by gagging. Once he had nearly the entire length in his mouth, with the head hitting the back of his throat, he hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed. Castiel nearly shouted as he put his hands in Dean’s hair to hold his head still as he started moving his hips harshly and fucking Dean’s mouth. So much for Dean being in control. 

Castiel was just as rough with Dean’s mouth as he had been with Dean’s ass. It took everything Dean had not to gag while Castiel pushed himself deeper down his throat. After a few moments, Dean’s eyes began to water and he instinctively swallowed again, hoping it would help Castiel get off faster. He was right because Castiel started to thrust even faster and breathed out, “do that again.” Dean followed the order and Castiel shot his second load into Dean. This time, the come ran down his throat. Even as he softened, Castiel was still clutching Dean’s hair and moaning, thrusting a bit gentler now. He slowly pulled out and let go of Dean’s hair. 

“Good job, boy. You were trained well. That was your first time doing that to a real person?”

Dean shook his head in confirmation. 

“Amazing,” Castiel said, petting Dean’s hair. For some reason, Dean melted into the touch. He could have sworn he saw Castiel smile at that. But quickly he removed his hand and told Dean, “get dressed and go to your room. You did a good job.”

“Thank you, sir.” Dean said as he started to collect his clothes. 

 

***PRESENT DAY***

That was 8 months ago. Now, there had been many instances like that. And instances very different from that. But Dean would always be glad that that was the first. Because it could have been so much worse. 

Dean was just finishing up his session on the treadmill when he noticed Rowena leaning against the doorway, staring at him. 

“Can I help you?” Dean asked while taking a towel to wipe the sweat off of his neck.

“Just enjoying the view,” Rowena flirted. 

Dean smiled, but secretly hoped Castiel would walk in so the flirting didn’t go any further. He did belong to Castiel after all. And as if Castiel was an Angel answering his prayers, he strutted into the room. 

“What is going on here?” Castiel asked, slight annoyance in his voice. He didn’t like when Rowena was alone with Dean because he knew Rowena fancied him. 

“I was just watching the boy work out.” Rowena answered. 

Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes roaming over Dean’s entire body while licking his lips before saying, “Dean, why don’t you go to your room? There’s a surprise for you in there.”

“A surprise for me, sir? Thank you.” Dean said, exiting the exercise room. 

Rowena’s eyes trailed down to his backside as he walked out of the room, and Castiel’s eyes were glued to her. When she turned back to Castiel and noticed his gaze she asked, “what? The boy is nice to look at.”

“Don’t make me kill you,” Castiel said before leaving the room himself. Unbeknownst to Castiel, Rowena watched him leave as well. 

 

Dean stood in the middle of his room, staring at his present. Well, presents. Castiel did have good taste. And treated him very well. He was really lucky when it came to that. He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened to him if someone else would have bought him. He would probably be dead already. Not living in a giant mansion in the outskirts of Miami, being spoiled with gifts. 

“Do you like them?” Castiel asked as he entered the room. 

“I love them, sir,” Dean responded immediately, turning towards Castiel. 

Castiel smiled and stepped towards Dean and started to kiss him. His tongue sliding inside Dean’s mouth and his hands cupping Dean’s ass. He squeezed Dean’s ass before pulling away. 

“I want you to pick one to wear tonight. We’re going to a party.” 

“A party, sir?” Dean asked. He had barely been allowed out of the house since he had come here. Castiel had definitely never taken him to a party before. 

“Yes. You’ve been very good. I trust you will stay by me and follow the rules. And if you don’t, you know what will happen.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Dean said, turning back towards his gifts. 

“Just pick one and be ready within an hour,” Castiel said walking out of the room. 

Dean stared at the two suits hanging on the front of his closet. Pick one. How was he supposed to pick one? They looked exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I am not going to romanticize human trafficking. It is a horrible occurrence and frankly sickening.****
> 
> This is obviously not the usual case of what happens in these situations, as has been eluded to. There will be some realistic parts, which may or may not include Castiel and Dean. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'll update quicker if there is feedback! 
> 
> Thanks, loves!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** there is an attempted rape scene in this chapter (not Cas/Dean). It is not very long or graphic, but it does exist and is necessary for the plot. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is set up similarly to chapter one, with flashbacks being a majority. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

While admiring himself in the mirror after putting one of the suits on, Dean couldn’t help but think about what would happen if someone hit on him tonight. It may have seemed conceded, but Dean knew that he was an attractive boy. Before all of this, he had had plenty of people hit on him, and plenty of dates. He just felt sorry for whoever may do it tonight. Castiel was not kidding when he had said he would kill anyone who touched Dean. 

Dean thought back to 6 months ago, when he learned that lesson firsthand. 

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

Dean was on his stomach on Castiel’s bed. The tightness from Castiel’s weight pushing him down into the mattress mixed with the friction of being pushed across it from the force of Castiel’s thrusts had already been enough to make him come. Castiel was very good at making Dean come. Dean wasn’t even sure if Castiel was aware of it as he continued his powerful assault on Dean’s ass. Dean’s hands were cuffed to the headboard and Castiel had one hand on the mattress to steady himself and the other pushing Dean’s head into the pillow. Dean could tell that Castiel was getting close because his thrusts got exponentially harder and deeper. He kept repeating, “oh fuck, fuck Dean. Yes.” The more that they had sex, the more vocal Castiel had gotten. After the first month, he had actually started calling out Dean’s name, which had initially shocked the boy, but now he couldn’t get enough. He was a 16 year old boy, and hearing his name being called like that from the deepest, dirtiest voice he had ever heard was indeed a turn on. Dean hated his body for that. 

Castiel gave an especially deep and painful thrust and Dean groaned into the pillow. Castiel responded, “yeah, boy, you like it like that. Want me to break you in half?” 

“Yes, sir” Dean responded, voice half muffled by the pillow. 

“Yeah, I know you do.” The truth was, Dean didn’t. He was 16 and half of Castiel’s size. He was pretty sure Castiel could genuinely break him in half. And every time that they were together, Castiel was always rough enough to make it hurt. But for some reason Dean had yet to figure out, he still always came. 

Castiel started snapping his hips erratically screaming, “yeah boy. Take it. Take it!” Dean couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. The dirty talk may have been a little exciting for him as well. He felt himself fill with Castiel’s come a moment later. 

Castiel pulled out as soon as he was sure he was completely spent. He rolled over on the bed next to Dean, not even acknowledging the fact that Dean was still handcuffed. 

“I’m having some friends over tonight. Just a few colleagues really. I need you on your best behavior, Dean.”

Dean shifted his head the best he could to look at Castiel. “I understand, sir.” 

“Good,” Castiel responded, “I have some work to do,” he said, standing up and starting to gather his clothes that had been strewn across the floor to get dressed. “I’ll have the maid come and unlock you. She’ll fill you in on what is expected of you tonight.”

Castiel leaned back down on the bed and got close to Dean’s face. “But be assured Dean, one of those expectations is not to fuck my friends. I still hold true to what I said at the auction house.”

Dean smiled at that, “thank you, sir.” And Castiel finished getting dressed and headed to his office, leaving Dean handcuffed to the head board. 

 

On the outside, the gathering may have seemed a bit boring and mundane. A bunch of guys in suits sitting in a parlor with scotch, discussing business. But if you actually listened to their conversations like Dean had, you would be shocked. Repulsed. Never want to meet any of these men ever. They were vicious and unsympathetic. All they cared about were profits and respect. Dean overheard several of them discuss how it was cheaper and more practical to keep some law enforcement on the payroll to ensure that merchandise did not get confiscated. These guys were into smuggling everything from drugs and weapons to counterfeit goods to people. It was insane. If anyone ever wondered where the black market was, apparently all they had to do was come to Castiel Novak’s house. 

After a while, Castiel had told Dean to go to the kitchen to get another bottle of scotch. As he was scouring the cupboards, he heard footsteps enter the kitchen. He turned around to see Benny, a scruffy looking high level dealer who worked for Castiel. 

“Well hello,” Benny said, a hint of suggestion in his voice. 

Dean gulped before responding, “hi.”

“Is that all you’ve got, kid? Would’ve thought Cas would teach you better than that.”

“You aren’t him.” Dean shouldn’t have said that. Before he knew it, Benny was pushing Dean up against the counter, trying to kiss him. Benny’s body was flush against Dean’s, the force making it impossible for Dean to get away. Dean turned his head to the side to avoid the man’s lips. Benny just laughed and moved his hand to try to hold Dean’s head still. Dean shut his eyes and braced himself for whatever would happen next.

Dean heard a loud whoosh noise and a pop, followed by the sensation of some sort of liquid on his face. He opened his eyes and Benny was no longer standing in front of him. He looked to the floor and saw Benny’s lifeless body, a bullet spattered his head. Dean looked to his left and saw Castiel standing in the doorway, handgun complete with a long black silencer still in his hand. 

Dean didn’t know what to say. He was shocked beyond belief. But for some reason that even today he still can’t figure out, he wasn’t scared of Castiel. Not at all. He looked into those blue eyes and said the only words that would come to his mind, “thank you.”

Castiel tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow, “thank you?” he questioned.

“Thank you, sir,” Dean quickly corrected. Castiel let out a laugh at that. 

“Come on, Dean,” he said stepping closer and putting his arm around the boy, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dean took another look at the body and asked, “Sir, what about that?”

“Don’t worry. I have people for that.” As Castiel was guiding Dean to the bathroom to clean the blood off of him, he said something Dean had never expected to hear from his master. “You handled that situation very well, Dean. I’m proud of you. This may call for you to get a reward.”

Dean couldn’t help but question it, “a reward, sir?”

“As you know, there are punishments. Did you think there wouldn’t also be rewards?”

“No, sir. Not really.” 

Castiel smiled. “There are rewards. And you’ve been very well behaved these past two months. And after your behavior today, I think it’s time you find out what one of them is.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Go to your room. I’m going to finish up with the rest of my guests and then I will join you and give you your treat. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean was intrigued. As he made his way up to his room, he contemplated all the possibilities that the reward could be. Without a doubt it would probably be something sexual. A material reward would be pointless since Castiel had already provided Dean with more than he could ever want on that front. It was miraculous really. Dean got to live this life of luxury, which okay, he wasn’t really allowed out of the house, but beggars can’t be choosers. All he had to do was drop his pants and get on his knees whenever Castiel wanted? Sure, it may have been painful, but given the situation, he had no room to complain. He did wish that just once Castiel would go easier on him in the bedroom. Or the shower. Or the car. The exercise room, the hallway, it had only been two months but they had already done it in every imaginable place. Except the kitchen. Castiel had a thing about having sex so close to where food was prepared. 

 

An hour and a half later, Castiel walked back into Dean’s room and closed the door behind him. “Hello, Dean. Why don’t you get undressed for me?”

“Yessir,” Dean responded. Obviously with their situation there was never any kind of foreplay. Dean still wondered what Castiel was going to do for him for his reward. Dean got onto all fours on his bed without having to be instructed. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Castiel cooed, “you truly do deserve this.” Dean felt Castiel kneel behind him and heard the snap of the lube bottle being opened. He immediately felt one of Castiel’s fingers starting to press inside of him. One of his fingers? Castiel hadn’t started out with one finger since their first time. He usually began with two to speed the process along. Castiel was going slow. Castiel had never gone slow. But he was circling his finger and then suddenly crooked it, hitting Dean’s sweet spot, who let out a moan in return. Castiel added a second finger and began the same routine. 

After a few moments, Dean was achingly hard, trying to find friction but only humping the air because he knew he had to stay up. Castiel was uncharacteristically slow and sweet. Almost as if he was focusing on Dean’s pleasure. That couldn’t be right though. That’s not what their arrangement was. Castiel still didn’t warn Dean before removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. Dean hadn’t even realized that Castiel had removed his clothes. But this time it didn’t hurt. Castiel actually took his time. He was still somewhat forceful, but no where near as rough as he usually was. When he was fully inside, they both let out a sigh of relief. 

“You feel so good,” Castiel hummed. It was definitely not his usual dirty talk, but Dean wasn’t complaining. 

He simply responded with, “so do you, sir.”

Castiel started moving slowly. Circling his hips and hitting that certain spot inside Dean every few thrusts. Dean was a writhing, moaning mess. He had never felt pleasure like this before. His entire body was on fire with a feeling too good to describe. When Castiel hit that spot and then continually rubbed it with his cock, Dean couldn’t help but to call out “Castiel, Casss…” through his heavy panting. 

Castiel didn’t even seem mad at Dean’s use of his name. He simply reached his hand underneath Dean and started stroking his throbbing member. Dean screamed in pleasure. He had never felt someone else’s hands on his cock before. Especially not ones so big and rough. It only took a few tugs for Dean to be coming all over the mattress. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. 

From the sounds of it, Castiel wasn’t too far off. He was still rocking inside Dean, keeping the gentle pace but starting to go deeper on each thrust. Dean could hear him even through his own post orgasm haze. “Fuck boy, so good for me. God yes. YES!” And with that last ‘yes’ Castiel was once again marking Dean’s insides. 

He rolled off of Dean and looked at him, Dean returning the gaze. “You’re such a good pet, Dean. I hope you enjoyed your treat.”

“I did sir, very much. Thank you,” Dean responded, still sounding out of breath. 

“Just don’t get used to it,” Castiel said, ruining any mood there might have been. But Dean couldn’t complain.

“Of course not, sir.” 

Castiel started to get up and get dressed. “Be in my room at 11:30 tonight. I want you to suck me to sleep.” 

“Yessir,” Dean managed. And Castiel was gone, closing the door as he left. Dean didn’t really mind sucking Castiel to sleep. It was exactly what it sounded like. Castiel would lay on his back and Dean would use his mouth to ease his master’s tension and help get him to sleep. Dean actually liked it sometimes because the next day Castiel would always wake up in a good mood. Plus, he got to sleep in Castiel’s bed those nights, and Castiel’s bed was very big and very comfortable. Not that his own bed wasn’t comfortable. But it was not the same as his master’s. 

 

***PRESENT DAY***

Rather than thinking about sucking Castiel’s cock and turning himself on even more than he already was at the other memories, Dean decided to take one final look in the mirror before heading downstairs to meet Castiel for the party. 

When he walked into the living room, Castiel was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of scotch. He looked so amazing in his black suit with a matching skinny tie. His eyes somehow bluer than normal and his hair just as unruly as the day Dean first met him. As far as what had happened to him, Dean really was one of the lucky ones to get a master like this. Someone he could have seen himself having a crush on if the circumstances were different. 

“Hello, Dean. You look nice. Good choice with that suit,” Castiel complimented. 

“Thank you, sir. You look amazing yourself.” Dean hated his use of the word ‘amazing’ but couldn’t think of a better one as Castiel stood up and made his way over to him. He put his arm around Dean, pulling the boy flush against his body. Castiel grabbed Dean's hair and yanked his head back to lick his neck. Dean whimpered at the possessive gesture. Castiel bit down on his right side where his neck met his shoulder and Dean nearly lost it. 

Castiel pulled off and smiled. “Just reminding you who you belong to.”

“As if I needed a reminder, sir.” 

Castiel smirked and said, “Remember Dean, you don’t want to know what will happen to you should you misbehave at this party tonight. I don’t want to regret giving you this opportunity.”

“You won’t sir,” Dean responded. 

With a final squeeze of Dean’s ass, Castiel let go and guided them out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Are the flashbacks okay? Also, yes. Next chapter probably won't have a flashback and will center around the party. It may take a little longer though as I have some personal stuff to sort through this week.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Also, as I was writing, it did go a bit differently than I was originally planning. But I like how it turned out. 
> 
> I will try to update again soon, but I just started a new job and that is taking a lot of time. Hopefully this will hold you over for a few days or so.

Dean was pretty sure that the limo was the same one that picked them up from the auction house all those months ago. It had the same look and seating arrangement, and the same bar that Castiel apparently always made sure was stocked with scotch. The only thing missing this time was a certain red headed third wheel. Which Dean was grateful for because he and Castiel weren’t exactly in a position to have another person with them.

Castiel was sitting on the bench with his feet firmly planted on the floor while Dean was straddling his lap. Dean’s pants were undone and Castiel had both his hands inside them, forcefully kneading Dean’s ass cheeks while pulling him forward and down so their cocks were meeting through the fabric of their suits. Dean was completely hard and panting with every touch. Over the past 8 months, his body had gotten used to giving off a certain reaction whenever Castiel touched him. And he hated himself for it. 

When Castiel lifted his own hips up to create more friction, Dean moaned loudly and dropped his head to the crook of Castiel’s neck. Castiel giggled and dug his nails into Dean’s ass cheeks, causing Dean to cry out and start humping faster and harder. Castiel turned his mouth and bit Dean’s earlobe, then licked the shell and whispered, “don’t you dare come, Dean.” Dean whined at that, he knew he was extremely close to coming, but Castiel continued to whisper in his ear, “if you get come on our suits, I’ll punish you in ways you can’t even imagine.” And then he bit even harder on Dean’s ear. 

He removed one of his hands from Dean’s pants and yanked Dean’s hair so Dean was now looking at him. He thrust up one more time and watched Dean squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure, while his mouth hung slack. Castiel smiled devilishly before pulling Dean’s head to the side exposing his neck. He bit down hard enough to draw a bit of blood this time and Dean’s eyes went wide as he bit his lip to stop from screaming at the pain. 

Castiel’s eyes met his and he said, “we’re almost there. I just wanted to make sure that we are clear on the rules for tonight. The most important one being that you are mine.” The way that Castiel emphasized the word ‘mine’ sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. Castiel was always possessive. Dean assumed he had every right to be. But he had never acted quite like this. 

Dean took a chance and asked, “sir, are you afraid I’m going to forget that fact?”

Castiel smiled as he removed his hand from Dean’s hair and reached it down into the front side of Dean’s pants, grabbing his cock. He harshly twisted his wrist as he stroked up and down twice, and Dean was coming in his pants. 

“Not anymore,” Castiel responded. “Get off of me before you get come on my pants as well.”

Dean jumped back and onto the bench across from Castiel. He didn’t know what to say. Castiel had just told him that if he came he would be horribly punished and now Dean was worried. Dean was usually very good about following Castiel’s rules and had only been punished once, but it wasn’t even that bad. But this, he wasn’t sure how this would turn out. 

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel said, reading his thoughts. “The other suit pants are in the drawer below the bench you are sitting on. Change quickly. Here’s a towel,” he added as he threw the towel from the bar at Dean. 

Dean was shocked. “Sir?”

“Why do you think I bought you two identical suits?” 

Dean smiled. This had been Castiel’s plan for quite some time. To make him come in the limo so that…what? Dean would be sated and not look elsewhere at the party? Dean wasn’t going to anyways. He quickly cleaned himself with the towel and found the pants and changed. He could feel Castiel’s eyes on him through the entire process. When he was finished, he looked to Castiel for further instruction. 

“Do you know what I’m going to tell you to do now, Dean?” 

Dean began to shake his head to convey his lack of understanding when he noticed that Castiel’s pants were still tented with his erection. Dean quickly understood and got to his knees. 

He unbuckled Castiel’s belt and undid his button and zipper. Castiel lifted off of the bench so that Dean could pull his pants and boxers down far enough so that they didn’t risk getting come on them. Dean had one hand on each of Castiel’s knees simultaneously spreading them and helping to keep his own balance. He leaned in and took most of Castiel’s cock in his mouth in one go. He had gotten very good at giving blow jobs, as they were Castiel’s preferred method of orgasm. Castiel threw his head back and sighed. “Yeah, boy. Just like that.” Dean moved his tongue up and down the underside and then slowly started to move his mouth back, so that he was now just suckling at the head. Castiel moaned and thrusted a bit, but nothing too excessive. He seemed so relaxed that his hands were down at his sides and not in Dean’s hair, controlling the act. 

Dean let Castiel fall completely out of his mouth and starting to run his tongue over the member. Flattening it against the tip. Castiel whined and thrust up at the teasing. “Dean,” he panted, “if I don’t come in the next two minutes…” Despite the breathy, pleasure-filled voice it was said in, Dean understood it as a threat. He immediately took the full length back into his mouth and swallowed around it, earning a “fuuuckkk” from Castiel. Dean continued to gently suck and then decided to swallow again, and with that Castiel put his hands in Dean’s hair and let out a deep moan as he coated Dean’s throat with come. 

After Dean wiped him off and pulled his pants back up, Castiel looked out the window and exclaimed, “we’re here.” 

 

It was a rundown warehouse. Dean wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it hadn't been this. That is, until they got inside the rundown warehouse. It was completely modernized with fancy furniture and what Dean assumed was state of the art computer equipment. Everyone was in suits and fancy dresses. And everyone was accompanied by someone much younger than themselves. Dean figured they were kids in a situation much like his own. 

Castiel took his hand and Dean looked up into his eyes. “You are to stay close to me,” Castiel instructed as they made their way to another, less crowded room. 

“Cassie!” Some blonde guy yelled as they entered the room. He was wearing a v neck shirt and black pants, much more casual than everyone else. 

“Balthazar.” Castiel greeted. 

“And this lovely thing must be your pet.” 

Dean looked at Castiel, who nodded his permission, and Dean responded, “I’m Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean. Castiel, the boy looks completely wrecked.”

Castiel grinned and responded, “he was just taught a little lesson on the ride over.” 

Balthazar winked and Dean blushed. 

 

As the night went on, Dean got more and more comfortable with Castiel’s…friends? He still wasn’t sure what to call them. But things became actually enjoyable. There was music, but no one was dancing, and the talk wasn’t all about business like the gathering Castiel had had at his house. There was some, sure. But the majority of conversations were about vacations or hobbies. Castiel made plans to go golfing with someone named Crowley, who’s ‘pet’ Dean befriended. He was an asian kid about Dean’s age named Kevin. Kevin and Dean were able to talk while their masters caught up, and Dean learned how truly lucky he was. Apparently Crowley beat Kevin, and made him do horrible things that Kevin didn’t even want to talk about. Dean refrained from telling Kevin too many details about his life with Castiel. He didn’t want to gloat. 

After that, Castiel and Dean made their way to someone Dean actually recognized from the gathering at Castiel’s house. His name was Chuck, and he apparently had been ‘like a father to Castiel’. He was a shorter man, not really that physically intimidating. Except for the fact that every person here seemed to be intimidated by him, including Castiel. The talk with Chuck was about work, and Dean tuned most of it out, because he really didn’t want to think about the things Castiel did when he wasn’t with him. 

Dean was staring at Castiel as he spoke. Watching how prominent his jaw line was, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. Or the intensity of his gaze when Chuck said something that he clearly did not like. After a while, Castiel’s gaze shifted to Dean, who was still staring with awe. Both Castiel and Chuck laughed at the boy. 

“Perhaps you should take him somewhere,” Chuck suggested. 

“Perhaps I should,” Castiel returned. He grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him into an empty hallway. 

Castiel shoved Dean up against a wall and started kissing him roughly, stroking his hands down the boy’s sides. Dean’s hands automatically went to Castiel’s hair. He liked it best when they kissed like this because he could actually put his hands in the messy mane. He felt Castiel’s tongue enter his mouth and it seemed like they both moaned at the same time. But Castiel pulled his face away, the rest of his body still crushing Dean against the wall. 

“You’re starting to like me.” 

“Just call me Stockholm Syndrome boy, sir.” Dean retorted sarcastically. 

Castiel smiled. “I’ve never had a pet like you before.” 

Dean didn’t know what to say. He should have assumed….but he never really thought about the fact that he wasn’t Castiel’s first. Which led him to the question, that he didn’t mean to ask out loud, “sir, what happened to the others?” 

Castiel grinned again before leaning his face into another kiss. One of his hands reached around and pushed Dean's hips towards him and away from the wall so that he could shove it inside his pants to grab his ass. Dean moaned at the touch, momentarily forgetting about what he had just asked. 

 

Neither realized that they were being watched. Rowena and Crowley stood at the other end of the hall, taking in the sight of Castiel and Dean making out against the wall. 

“Hope the kid doesn’t get too used to that sort of treatment,” Crowley said. 

“He’s a good lad,” Rowena responded, “I almost feel sorry for him.” 

Crowley shook his head. “Yeah. Poor boy doesn’t know what’s coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking it out! What do you think? I know I didn't go into a lot of detail about the party, but as I was writing it, I deemed it unnecessary and honestly didn't even know what to add. Also, yes, the cliff hanger sounds like a very bad one. But fret not, it's not what you might think. ;)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this does basically nothing to further the plot. But, every story needs a chapter that is pretty much nothing but smut. Also, heads up, this smut gets a bit....rough. For lack of a better term. Second also, I'm not even a little bit sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Castiel traced his fingers along Dean’s face as he brushed the hair out of Dean’s eyes. They were both drenched in sweat, Dean on his back with Castiel on top of him in Castiel’s bed. They were staring into each other’s eyes, Dean’s legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist, and Castiel ever so slowly thrusting into Dean. 

Dean was panting softly, Castiel’s rapid breathing matching his. Castiel took the opportunity to start kissing Dean’s neck. He moved his way down and started sucking on Dean’s nipple, causing Dean to arch his back. His hands were combing through Castiel’s hair and gently pulled him back up so their lips could meet. 

Castiel pulled away enough to whisper, “God Dean, I’m so close…” as he started getting a bit more erratic in his thrusting, but still gentle. He reached one of his hands down in between them and started pumping Dean’s cock. 

Dean moaned and shut his eyes at the pleasure of the sensation. “Yes, Cas. Yes. Yes.” He began chanting as Castiel worked him into full orgasm. When he came down from his high, his eyes caught Castiel’s, darker then they’ve ever been as he continued thrusting and chasing his own release. After a moment, he crashed his lips hard against Dean’s, muffling the moan that accompanied the orgasm that was emptying into Dean. 

They laid there like that, Castiel soft and still inside Dean, foreheads pressed together, for longer than Dean could keep track of. 

 

Dean woke up in a giant bed, staring at a cracked wall, his ass still throbbing from last night. He wished his night would have gone like that dream. But alas, it was just a dream. Maybe a desire? Dean didn’t want to think about having desires like that towards his master. Perhaps it was because Dean was a virgin before Castiel and had never made love before. Castiel only ever fucked him. That was it. Dean was just craving something more intimate. He tried to convince himself he was not actually falling in love with his master. He couldn’t possibly. 

In reality, his night was quite different. 

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

Castiel had Dean pinned against the wall of the warehouse and was humping him mercilessly. He pulled their lips apart long enough to say, “I’ve never been so turned on by a pet before.” Then he went back to shoving his tongue down Dean’s throat. 

Dean felt Castiel’s incredibly hard cock rubbing against his own through their suit pants and was letting out little whines. He felt incredibly proud that he could turn his master on this much. All the information he had received before the auction said that he should be able to do that for his master, but that most people fail in that. And that is why a lot of people end up being punished. They don’t live up to their master’s standards. But Dean never felt like that. Actually, he was a bit conceded and thought that he was exactly what Castiel wanted. And that turned Dean on. Knowing that he was exactly what this handsome, powerful man wanted. 

Castiel pulled away once more and whispered into Dean’s ear, “Let’s go home. I want to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible, sir.”

Castiel grinned, “Don’t underestimate me, boy.”

 

As soon as they arrived back at the house, Castiel quickly ushered Dean upstairs to his bedroom. Dean was ecstatic to be going to Castiel’s bedroom. He had spent less time in there than he originally thought he would, and it was the nicest room in a house of nice rooms. 

Castiel wasted no time in ripping Dean’s jacket and shirt off, an action Dean thought to be odd, given that Castiel had never helped him get undressed before. He grabbed the handcuffs from the night table, pulled Dean’s arms behind his back, and cuffed his hands together. He then undid Dean’s slacks and pulled them down. 

“Step out of them,” Castiel commanded, and Dean immediately obliged. He was now completely naked, with his hands cuffed behind his back. Defenseless against whatever Castiel was going to do. 

Castiel turned Dean to face the bed and shoved him down, so that only his face and stomach were on the mattress. Dean’s feet were still on the floor, and his ass was in the air. He felt Castiel walk closer to him. 

“My sweet pet, bent over all pretty and waiting for me,” he cooed as he ran his hands down Dean’s back, pausing at his ass before slapping it lightly. Dean couldn’t help the surprised whimper he let out. “Does my pet like that?” Castiel asked, slapping Dean’s ass again, harder this time. 

Dean couldn’t see, but he was pretty sure that Castiel had walked away after the second slap. After a moment, Castiel grabbed his hair and lifted his head. “I want to put this in your mouth,” he explained, holding up a rag. As he was stuffing it in, almost to the point of choking Dean, he added, “you may scream tonight. And you know how I hate screaming.” Dean was terrified. Castiel had never given him a warning like that. 

He heard Castiel’s zipper, and then felt another slap on his ass. Before he knew it, Castiel’s hands were spreading his cheeks apart, and his cock was pushing in, no preparation at all. Dean tried to scream. He felt like he was being torn apart. It hurt worse than anything Castiel had ever done to him before. Worse than anything anyone had ever done to him before. He was almost sure he had to be bleeding. Between Castiel’s moans he heard him say, “Yes, pet. So good and tight for me.” Another moan after a particularly deep thrust. “Have to have you like this more often.” Dean hated that idea. He had never felt pain like this in his life. 

Apart from the lack of preparation or lube, Castiel was also going harder than he ever had. Dean thought he actually heard the dry wall cracking from where the bed was being slammed into it from Castiel’s thrusts. 

After a few more minutes, he heard Castiel mutter, “God, baby, you were meant for my cock.” Then he pulled out, yanked Dean’s hair to spin him around, and shot his load onto Dean’s face. 

“That was amazing, Dean.” Castiel said as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You handled that so well. And it looks like you liked it, too.”

It was that moment that Dean looked down and realized that he had come. He didn’t feel the pleasure of an orgasm over the pain of the act, but he had come. Son of a bitch. 

Castiel took the rag out of Dean’s mouth and used it to wipe his face off. “Lay down now, Dean,” he instructed, “let’s go to bed.” 

 

***PRESENT DAY***

 

Castiel was still asleep, laying on his back, his head turned away from Dean. Dean hadn’t realized that Castiel had taken off his clothes before bed and was now completely naked. An idea sparked, hoping to save his hole from more abuse today, Dean crawled down the bed, sank in between Castiel’s legs, and started mouthing at his cock. It was difficult, given that he was still hand cuffed from the previous night. 

At first Castiel didn’t open his eyes, and just started thrusting up into Dean’s mouth. As he got hard, he opened his eyes and watched Dean work. He thrust a bit, but let Dean take the lead. 

After he came, he looked down at Dean and said, “That was a nice way to wake up. You should do that every morning.”

Dean smiled and replied, “if you want me to, sir.” 

Castiel sat up and reached to the table to grab the hand cuff keys. As he was freeing Dean, he asked, “Did you do that so I wouldn’t want to fuck you this morning? Because I assume you are probably still in discomfort from last night.” 

Dean looked at Castiel but remained silent. 

“Speak freely, Dean,” Castiel commanded. 

“Yes sir. I may have had an ulterior motive.” 

Castiel grinned. “You’re a smart pet. Why don’t you go get dressed, and meet me downstairs for some breakfast?”

Dean was shocked. “You aren’t angry, sir?”

“Oh, yes. I’m terribly angry that you woke me by putting my dick in your mouth,” Castiel said sarcastically. “I commend you for your quick thinking, and tell you what, why don’t we give your sweet behind a break today? But only for today. And only because I can think of a million ways to use that mouth instead.” He offered, running his thumb over Dean’s lips. 

“Yes sir.” Dean said, taking the digit into his mouth and sucking it. 

“Mhmm…”Castiel sighed in contentment. “You should go get dressed before I change my mind and fuck you senseless.”

Dean released his master’s thumb from his mouth and let out a quick, “understood, sir,” before bolting out of bed and heading towards his room. 

After breakfast, Castiel retired to his office and Dean went to his room to rest his body after the night he had. After a few hours, he heard familiar voices and looked out into the hall. Chuck, Crowley and Castiel were standing outside of Castiel’s office looking to be in an argument. Crowley was the first to notice Dean had stuck his head out. 

“Cas, we seem to have a bit of an audience,” Crowley alluded. 

The three men looked in Dean’s direction. Castiel simply smiled at Dean and led the two men into his office, closing the door behind them. 

Dean went back into his room and laid on his bed. ‘That was really weird,’ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will actually move the plot forward. I'm hoping to have it posted by Friday.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that this chapter starts off with a flashback from seven months ago. It's important background information for what is currently going on. Hopefully I am doing an okay job keeping the time frame clear. 
> 
> TIMELINE (should you want it for reference)  
> **At the current/present point in time, Dean has been with Castiel for 8 months.  
> **The gathering at Castiel's house in which Castiel killed Benny took place 6 months ago, when Dean had been with Castiel for only 2 months.  
> **The social party at the warehouse was just yesterday  
> **The beginning and majority of this chapter is 7 months ago, when Dean had been with Castiel for only 1 month  
> **The end of this chapter (present day) is the day after the warehouse party

***SEVEN MONTHS AGO***

Castiel was in a dark booth in a deserted corner of a diner, waiting for Crowley like he always did. The two hadn’t had much time to talk lately, as they had just gotten new pets at auction a month ago and were breaking them in. But now they had to talk. The situation had gotten worse. It was more important than breaking their pets in. Castiel smiled as he thought about Dean. The boy had the loveliest green eyes that actually seemed to sparkle when he looked at Castiel. Almost as if the boy had a crush on him. Castiel chuckled to himself at the thought. Pets don’t get crushes on their masters. That’s not how it works. Although he had to admit, he himself was a little more smitten than usual. Don’t get him wrong, he only bought boys he found appealing in the first place. But Dean, Dean was a beautiful, eager little thing. The kid had actually made the first move. And Castiel would be lying if he said Dean didn’t give the best blow jobs he’d ever received. 

His mind was drifting to the freckles on Dean’s skin, or the way the boy felt comfortable enough to crack jokes in front of him when Crowley slid into the booth, sitting across from him. 

“Hello,” Castiel said, frustration evident in his voice. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Crowley’s tardiness or the fact that his presence now had pulled Castiel from his train of thought. 

“Cas,” Crowley greeted. “We do have a mess on our hands here.”

“We?”

“You don’t expect me to take the fall for this? Chuck is already….displeased with me.”

Castiel giggled at that. “You did sleep with his wife.” 

“That’s neither here nor there. The question now is, what are we going to do about….”

Castiel put his hand up, signaling Crowley to stop. “You keep using this ‘we’ phrase. ‘We’ aren’t going to do anything. It’s your mess. You clean it up.” 

“I would prefer it if we could blame that annoying assistant of yours,” Crowley said, clearly ignoring Castiel’s words.

“Rowena has done nothing wrong. Besides, I would shoot you myself before letting you frame her.”

Crowley gave him a glare. 

“What? She gets my coffee and reminds me of my appointments. You. You annoy me.” 

“Annoyance aside, it’s not just my ass on the line here. We can throw blame all we want about who’s at fault…”

“You,” Castiel interjected. 

“Either way,” Crowley stressed, “these aren’t some local cops who can be paid a few grand to look the other way. These are the feds.”

Castiel smiled, “your point being that they need more than a few grand to look the other way?” He joked. 

“I’m serious here, Novak.” Crowley said, leaning over the table and closer to Castiel. “What’s to stop them from following the trail right to you? Or Chuck? What’s to stop them from blowing the whole damn thing open?” 

Castiel leaned in so his face was merely inches from Crowley’s. “So help me God Fergus, if you lead the feds to me or Chuck, it won’t be prison you have to worry about.”

“Fancy threat,” Crowley responded. “Too bad you wouldn’t be around to carry it out.” 

Castiel sat back and grinned. “It’s almost cute how you think I would have to be around to carry out a threat.” 

Crowley took Castiel’s lead and sat back as well. “Fair enough. The question still remains, what are we going to do?”

Castiel shook his head. He knew Crowley was right. A federal investigation was not something they needed. They were supposed to stay anonymous. They had been anonymous. That is, until one of Crowley’s men fucked up and sold to a fucking FBI agent. It would have been fine, but Alfie was young and scared and had nearly led the FBI right to Crowley. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, Alfie disappeared before he could give them too much information. Castiel snickered to himself about that. 

“Earth to the boss,” Crowley said, snapping his fingers in front of Castiel’s face to get his attention. 

“Lay low. For a while. I’ll have Rowena arrange a gathering at my house with everyone soon and we will discuss more strategy then. For now, the immediate threat is gone. Just instruct your guys to be careful. Kill anyone who isn’t.”

Crowley shook his head in agreement. “Understood.”

“Now, shall we order lunch?” Castiel asked, opening one of the menus that had been laying on the table. 

 

When he got home from his lunch with Crowley, he was very tense. He had instructed Rowena to invite everyone to the house, and to make sure they understood it wasn’t an optional social event. 

He was thinking of going for a run, or just hitting the exercise room to blow off some steam. On his way up there, however, he passed Dean’s room. The boy was laying on his bed, reading a book. Why on earth was Castiel going to the exercise room to blow off steam when he had a perfect little 16 year old laying there, ready for the taking? He stood in the doorway and coughed. 

Dean looked up, “Oh. Hello, sir. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were home.” He said while putting his book on the stand and sitting up. 

“It’s alright. Come here boy,” Castiel said entering the room and closing the door behind him. Dean did as he was instructed and started walking towards Castiel. 

Castiel grabbed him by the waist and shoved him against the wall. Rather than kiss him, Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and was breathing in the scent of Dean’s neck. “You smell so good, Dean.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Dean replied. He was a little confused. He had only been with Castiel a month, but he had gotten used to how things went when they were alone. And this certainly was not it. 

Castiel reached his hand down between them and pressed his palm against Dean’s clothed cock, eliciting a moan from the boy. Sex and intimacy were still so new to Dean. Any touch lit his body on fire. 

“That’s it, boy,” Castiel cooed, rubbing the slowly hardening member, “getting aroused by my touch?”

“Always, sir.” 

That made Castiel finally lift his face and meet Dean’s lips. His hand was still groping the boy’s cock, and his tongue was now fucking the boy’s mouth. Dean was a whimpering mess, clinging to Castiel so he didn’t fall to the floor. After a few minutes of this, Castiel pulled off and removed his hand. Dean was clearly wrecked. His face was red and his hair was messy and drenched in sweat. Castiel smiled to himself, proud of his work. 

“Do you know what I want you to do now, Dean?” Castiel asked, voice hoarse with desire. 

Dean simply shook his head and started taking off his clothes. 

“You’re such a good boy, Dean.” Castiel praised as a now naked Dean climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on all fours.

Castiel grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured it over his pointer and middle finger as he got in position behind Dean. As soon as he was situated, he pushed the two digits into Dean’s hole, causing the boy to jolt forward and hiss. Castiel rubbed his back as his fingers worked to stretch the hole. “Shh. You know I hate hearing you in pain.”

“Sorry, sir,” Dean mumbled through gritted teeth as he tried to not tense up at the addition of a third finger. 

When Dean was open enough, or rather, when Castiel deemed that Dean was open enough, he slipped his fingers out, unzipped his pants and shoved his throbbing cock in. Dean bit his lip to stop from crying out and Castiel let out a moan of pure relief. As he pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in, he called out, “Fuck Dean, so good.” Dean was beyond shocked. Castiel had almost never talked during sex before. And he definitely never said Dean’s name. “Yes, Dean, yes,” he kept repeating while his thrusts got more erratic. Dean’s cock began leaking precome and was now almost painfully hard. Castiel’s voice calling out his name in such a pleasure filled state did all sorts of things to Dean’s body that he didn’t even want to think about. 

Castiel had to be close now. His hips were moving at a crazy speed, like a jack hammer was plowing into Dean. And Castiel was chanting his name on every movement. “Dean..Dean..Dean. uhh..Dean..” One thrust had Castiel jamming right into Dean’s prostate and all of a sudden Dean was yelling as he came. Despite that, Castiel didn’t stop. Didn’t even slow down. He shoved in extremely deep and screamed, “God, Dean. YESSS.” and he was coming, the orgasm lasting longer and resulting in more come than Dean normally felt. 

Rather than pulling out immediately like he normally did, this time Castiel stayed inside Dean, still slowly humping. His soft cock feeling almost easy on Dean’s abused hole. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, causing Dean to fall to the mattress. 

“I’m sorry sir,” Dean quickly offered.

“Don’t be,” Castiel said, his hand now caressing Dean’s arm. He kissed the back of Dean’s neck and said, “that was exactly what I needed today.” He then finally stilled and pulled out. 

Dean looked over at him, and he was actually looking back at Dean. 

“What?” Castiel asked, curious about Dean’s stare. 

“I just…” Dean didn’t know how to articulate what he wanted. He had only been with Castiel for a month and still wasn’t sure what his boundaries were. He knew the rules. But when stuff wasn’t specifically in the rules, he wasn’t sure how to act. 

“Say it,” Castiel said, stern but not commanding. 

“I want to kiss you. Sir.” Dean said, looking down at the mattress to avoid Castiel’s eyes. 

Castiel reached his hand over, grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled him closer. He looked at Dean’s mouth for a moment before finally crashing their lips together. Dean moaned with pleasure. Castiel pulled away quickly and said, “don’t get used to that.” 

“Of course not, sir.” 

Castiel sat up and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lit it. “Want one?” He asked, offering the pack to Dean. 

“Sure.” Dean said, taking one. “Thank you, sir.” Castiel shook his head in acknowledgement and lit Dean’s cigarette for him. 

“So,” Castiel started, leaning up against the headboard. Dean followed his movements, sitting up and against the headboard as well, “So, why did you want to kiss me after that?”

Dean thought for a moment. “I really don’t know, sir. I just did.”

Castiel smiled. “Are you starting to like me, Dean?”

Dean turned his head to look at him. Castiel was still wearing his clothes, that were now saturated with sweat, his pants were unzipped, his black messy hair was sticking to his forehead, his mouth hollowed out slightly as he took a drag of his cigarette, and his blue eyes were gazing intently at Dean. Of course Dean liked him. Dean was a 16 year old boy, and this handsome man was the only person, besides himself of course, that had ever made him feel good enough to have an orgasm. Many orgasms, to be precise. But Castiel was also his master. This wasn’t a relationship built on trust and reciprocation. Castiel only gave Dean orgasms because of the way Dean’s body reacted, not because Castiel intended to. And Castiel was mean. Not as mean as he could have been. But it definitely wasn’t his parents house.

His parents house. It had been a while since Dean thought about that. 

“Dean,” Castiel said, not even angry about Dean’s lack of an answer to the previous question, “do you like it here?”

“Yes. Sir.” Dean responded immediately. That much he did know. Here definitely wasn’t his parents house. And Castiel definitely wasn’t John. And okay, yeah, maybe despite the situation, Dean was happy about that. 

“Dean, I want you to answer this question honestly. I won’t punish you, no matter what your answer is.”

“Sir?”

“If I gave you the chance to go home, free and clear, never have to see me again, would you?”

Now that was a question. If Castiel, or anyone, had asked him that at the auction house, he would have said yes immediately. If Castiel had asked him that a month ago, he would have said yes. But now, now that he had given so much to Castiel, and Castiel had provided so much for him, he couldn’t say yes. 

He answered the only way he could, “Please don’t give me the chance.” 

Castiel looked at him and took another drag of his cigarette. “Your family that bad?” He questioned. 

“Sir, please don’t ask me that.” 

“Fair enough.” Castiel said. Both of them took more puffs of their cigarettes and the conversation ended. 

 

***PRESENT DAY***

About 2 hours after Castiel had gone into his office with Crowley and Chuck, he came into Dean’s room. 

“Hi there,” he said. 

“Hello, sir,” Dean said, sitting up in his bed. Then wincing when he realized it was still painful to sit on his ass. 

“Still hurting?” Castiel asked. Dean could have sworn he heard a faint hint of concern. 

“A little. Mostly just when I sit up. Sir.” 

“Well, I’m not here to fuck you. So that’s good. I was seeing if you would like to come eat dinner with me on the roof?”

Dean smiled. The roof of the house was so beautiful. A modern garden with a full sized dining table right in the middle of it. But somehow it didn’t seem odd or out of place. It was exactly how the roof of Castiel’s house should look. “I would love to, sir.”

“Great,” Castiel responded, starting to head out the door. 

“Sir,” Dean called after him and Castiel stopped and turned back. 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Permission to ask a question, sir?” 

Castiel shook his head in the affirmative. “Go ahead.”

“What were you guys talking about earlier? I understand if you don’t want to tell me. It’s just. You’ve never hid a conversation from me like that before. And I’m….worried.” 

Castiel smiled and walked over to sit on the bed next to Dean. “Don’t worry, pet,” he said rubbing soothing circles in Dean’s back. “It wasn’t about you. It’s just a work problem from a while ago that I thought had gone away, but apparently it hasn’t. It was just normal shop talk. Now come on, Rowena had the chef prepare lasagna. And I think there may be some cherry pie for dessert.”

“Pie, sir? I love pie.” Dean said, his face lighting up. 

“I know. Now come on,” Castiel instructed while standing up. Dean followed him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I think next chapter I am going to put a hold on the storyline of Castiel's work and focus on Dean's 17th birthday! So stay tuned for that. Should be up within a week.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this kind of took on a life of it's own. But once I started, I just decided to go with it. Happy birthday, Dean.

Castiel was in his office on the phone with Chuck, who was going on and on about what they would do. Castiel really didn’t want to be having this conversation right now because there was a much better one he wanted to be having with his pet. Today was Dean’s birthday after all. 

Finally, Castiel just interjected, “We could just let Crowley take the fall.” He was met by Chuck’s silence on the other end of the call. “I mean,” he continued, “they’re looking for Alfie’s boss. And Crowley was Alfie’s boss.” 

“You really think Crowley wouldn’t give us up in a heart beat to save his own ass? Strike some kind of deal?”

Castiel smiled, even though no one was in the room with him to see it. “There are ways to ensure that doesn’t happen.”

“That’s true,” he heard Chuck respond through the receiver, “Let me think about it and I’ll get back to you.”

“Okay,” Castiel said as he hung up the phone. He shook off the conversation, wanting to focus on Dean. There was only one day a year that his pets could do whatever they wanted. His mother had always made a big deal of his birthdays growing up, and Castiel continued that tradition with his pets. And he was dying to know what Dean would want. 

 

Dean was laying in his bed watching TV, Castiel stood in the doorway watching him for a few moments until Dean finally looked up. 

“Hello, sir,” Dean said switching off the TV. 

“Hey,” Castiel replied, smiling and sitting on the bed next to Dean, who was now sitting up. “So, there is one thing that I always make sure I know about my pets,” Castiel continued, looking at Dean. 

Dean swallowed hard in worry, not sure what Castiel was talking about. 

“Today is your birthday,” Castiel announced, still smiling. That is not what Dean had expected. He didn’t know his master knew his birthday, let alone that he would bring it up and seem…excited? Today, Dean was 17 years old. In some places, he would be considered an adult. Although, he would have to wait another year almost everywhere. 17 was also the age of consent in most places...

“I didn’t think you would care, sir,” Dean said, almost shyly. 

“Of course I care. Birthdays are the one day a year where you can do anything…” Castiel stopped and corrected himself, “almost anything you want. So Dean, what do you want for your birthday?”

Dean thought for a moment, then looked into Castiel’s sparkling blue eyes and said, “I want to go slow. I want to face you and look into your eyes while having really slow sex.”

Castiel looked almost shocked. “You want me to make love to you? Most pets ask for a new video game or for me to leave them alone for the day.”

“Don’t leave me alone,” Dean spat out so quickly he wasn’t even sure he really said it. He only knew he did because it caused a fire in his master’s eyes. And before he knew it, Castiel was attacking his lips, pushing him down so that Castiel was on top of him, and they were face to face. 

Dean was in complete disbelief. He had never felt anything like this before. They were chest to chest, their clothed cocks meeting and growing hard with arousal. Castiel had his hands at the end of Dean’s shirt, pushing it up slightly and kneading at the flesh it exposed. 

Castiel lifted his mouth off of Dean’s just enough to ask, “is this what you really want? There are so many other things you could ask for.”

“I want you, sir.”

Castiel chuckled. “People don’t call their partners sir when they make love.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he shot his head up and attacked Castiel’s lips. He ran his hands through the dark mop of hair and started whining when Castiel ever so slowly rocked his hips. 

“Let’s get you out of this shirt,” Castiel said sitting up, straddling Dean. Dean lifted up enough so that Castiel could pull his shirt off of him. “That’s better,” Castiel said, leaning down and starting to lick and nip at Dean’s bare chest. Dean arched into the touch. He was amazed. Castiel had no reservations about doing this, and as far as Dean was concerned, he did it well. 

Dean took a chance and started grabbing at the hem of Castiel’s shirt, pulling it off of him. And Castiel let him. After that, Dean tensed a little. How much was Castiel willing to let him do? How could he act? 

Castiel sensed Dean’s hesitation and stopped his tongue’s exploration of the boy’s chest. “This is your birthday present, Dean. You can do whatever you want. No fear of punishment. Just, do what feels right.” Dean shook his head in understanding. 

He then said, “I want to touch you. I mean, like what you’re doing.”

Castiel’s eyes shot up and met Dean’s, both pairs a little glazed over with want. “Yeah?” Castiel asked. Dean thought his voice sounded, excited. Unsure. He had never heard Castiel sound unsure before. Castiel was always very confident. Dean simply shook his head and licked his lips in response. This softer side of Castiel was really doing it for him. Even if it was only a one time special occasion. 

“Tell me exactly how you want me,” Castiel said, voice lacking confidence but still coarse from arousal. Dean had never been so turned on in his life. Even the porn he used to watch wasn’t as hot as Castiel was right now. Hovering above him, shirtless, asking for instructions. Dean almost came in his pants right then. Almost. 

“I want us to be naked,” Dean nearly whispered. He immediately regretted his words when Castiel got off the bed. But Dean was relieved when he realized it was to take off his pants and boxers. Dean took the time to do the same. 

“Now what?” Castiel asked, still standing by the bed. “You’re in charge here.”

Dean couldn’t help but to smile. Castiel, his master, just told him he was in charge. This was the best birthday present ever. “Will you…” Dean wasn’t exactly confident in ordering Castiel to do something, “will you lay on your back?”

Castiel did as he was instructed and Dean rolled over on top of him, resting on Castiel’s knees. He bent down and started mouthing at Castiel’s neck, tasting skin that was usually off limits to him. His tongue worked it’s way down, licking every centimeter of Cas’ skin it could reach. Castiel was moaning and arching into the sensation. He couldn’t believe he was allowing a pet to have this much control. To be so personal and intimate with him. But at the same time, he was enjoying it. 

Dean started kissing further down, then finally his mouth arrived at Castiel’s rock hard member. Rather than taking it into his mouth, he placed gentle kisses up and down the shaft. Castiel let out a few cries, reveling in the unfamiliar feeling. He started to thrust up but stopped himself. It was Dean’s birthday. This was about Dean and what Dean wanted. 

He slowly left little pecks on Castiel’s thighs. Lightly nipping at them every once in a while. Castiel was writhing with pleasure. Dean sucked on a particular sensitive spot and Castiel couldn’t help but to call out, “Dean…” Dean lifted his head in response, bringing himself back up to Castiel’s face to meet his lips. This was one of the very few times in the 8 months that Dean had been there that Dean’s tongue was the one to gain entrance into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel brought both of his hands up, one tangled in Dean’s hair and the other cupping the boy’s ass, finger playfully tracing the rim. 

Dean started moaning into Castiel’s mouth and moving his hips. At this rate, he would come just from this, and that’s not what he wanted. He pulled from Castiel and whispered, “need it now.”

Castiel understood perfectly. He flipped them over so that Dean was now on his back, Castiel on top of him. He started kissing his neck, receiving a whimper from Dean in return. Dean’s nails were digging into his back as the boy held him extremely close. Castiel was about to go in for more foreplay when Dean nearly cried, “please Cas. Need you inside me.” 

Castiel was stunned. Never had pet ever said that before. Never had a pet wanted something like this before. Never had a pet been like Dean before. Whatever it was about this moment, whatever it was about Dean, Castiel had never felt such a desire to please someone before. At this moment, all Castiel wanted to do was give Dean exactly what he wanted. He wanted nothing more than for the boy to be happy and feel good. He reached for the lube and coated his pointer finger, slowly circling it around Dean’s rim before gently pushing it in. 

By the time Castiel had 3 fingers in, Dean was humming with pleasure. It had taken longer than it had ever taken, because Dean asked for it like that. He didn’t want to have sex. He wanted to go slow. To be gentle. To make love. So that’s what Castiel was doing. He looked at Dean for a moment, the boy’s eyes shut tight, mouth open in pleasure, sinful noises escaping it. It was the perfect picture. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel’s blues staring back at him. He was shocked. Castiel had never asked him if he was ready. He always just pushed in without warning. Dean shook his head. “I’m ready,” he replied. 

Castiel pulled on Dean’s hips to angle him upwards, wrapping Dean’s legs around his waist so he could have a better angle. He was slow about it, letting the boy adjust to him, inch by inch. They were both covered in sweat and Dean was shaking, it felt so amazing. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, concerned about the shaking. 

“Yes, yes. Just keep going.”

After another minute, he was fully inside. Dean was clinging onto him for dear life, as if Castiel was going to change his mind and pull away any second. Castiel stayed still, giving Dean time to adjust. That’s what lovers did. Dean finally opened his eyes and nearly came once again at the sight. Castiel was above him, looking down into his eyes with a look of adoration. He had one arm under Dean’s head, cradling him, and the other was stroking Dean’s side. They stared at each other another moment before Dean’s hand coaxed Castiel’s head to lean down and kiss him. 

Castiel chose that moment to slowly pull nearly all the way out, then ever so gently push back in, angling himself to try to find Dean’s sweet spot. “Uhh…Cas..” Dean cried out, voice drenched in pleasure. Castiel repeated these soft, slow movements, each time eliciting moans and whines from his favorite pet. At this point, Castiel couldn’t exactly keep quiet either. He found himself enjoying the slower pace. As if the boy’s hole were milking his cock for all it was worth. Dean’s length was trapped between them, rubbing against Castiel’s abdomen on every thrust. 

They were covered in a glistening layer of sweat, the smell of sex filling the room, the air so thick from the heat their bodies were generating. Dean had never experienced anything like it. He threw his head back against the pillow, shutting his eyes and screaming in pleasure as his orgasm built and finally released onto Castiel’s stomach. Castiel actually let out a guttural moan, finding being covered in Dean’s come intoxicating. A few more thrusts and he was experiencing his own high, his orgasm exploding inside Dean. 

Both of them were panting as Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel still hovering above him, his bright blues closed, mouth slack in pleasure. Dean had never seen a more beautiful sight as Castiel’s face fresh from orgasm. Their usual position didn't allow Dean to see Castiel's face. And seeing it was the best birthday present he had ever gotten. 

Castiel opened his eyes and looked down at Dean. He immediately crashed their lips together, without the boy even having to ask for it. Dean kept one arm around Castiel’s middle, the other stretching so his hand could tangle in Castiel’s hair. He pulled away just enough to whisper to Castiel, “please don’t move.” Castiel only went back to kissing him in response. 

Twenty minutes later, they were still laying in Dean’s bed. Castiel had pulled out and was no longer on top of Dean, but they were each on their side, facing the other. 

“Thank you, sir,” Dean said, “that really was an amazing birthday present. Exactly what I wanted.” 

Castiel smiled, “I told you, for today, right now, don’t call me sir.”

“Sorry, Castiel,” Dean said. It felt weird on his tongue. Sure, during sex, or in his dreams, he had called out Castiel’s name. Even a shortened version of it. But now, it was awkward on his tongue after so many months of not being able to say it. 

“Dean…why did you want that for your birthday? I could have boughten you anything. Given you anything.”

Dean didn’t even think before blurting out, “I wanted you.” His eyes went wide as he realized what he said, Castiel turned his head to the side questioningly. “I mean,” Dean tried to correct himself, “I just wanted to know what it would be like. Before I came here, the only thing I had done was kiss one person. And it wasn’t even like making out. It was just a couple kisses. And over the last 8 months you and I have done a lot of things. But we’ve never ‘made love’ as you called it. And I just…wanted to know what that would be like.”

Castiel smiled and starting to stroke Dean’s hair. “And what did you think?”

“Honestly?”

“Always.”

“I loved it. Don’t get me wrong, I like every time I get to be with you. But that, I just felt so much more…”

Castiel pulled his hand away. “It didn’t hurt.” 

“Well…yes. I mean, I’ve grown used to the discomfort, and if I’m being honest here, a lot of times I do find myself enjoying the roughness. But this was just, different. It made me feel…better.” Dean swallowed harshly. He was very aware that he had never been this candid with Castiel before. He was worried his master would punish him for the things he was saying. 

“Can I be honest too, Dean?”

Dean shook his head, expecting the worst. 

“I find that I kind of liked this as well,” they both smiled at each other after that. “It’s not like you should get used to it or anything,” Castiel continued, “because I still prefer our normal methods. And the point of this is my pleasure, not yours.”

“Of course,” Dean said, half hurt and half relieved that Castiel didn’t mention anything about punishing him. 

“But..I may not be opposed, on certain occasions, to have sessions like this.”

“Really?” Dean asked. 

“Yes,” Castiel responded. He leaned in and kissed Dean again, then pulled away. “I’m glad you enjoyed your birthday present, Dean. But I must be getting back to work,” Castiel said as he got up and started to get dressed. 

Dean knew he shouldn’t say anything. Shouldn’t make any comment about it. Castiel was his master and Dean was privileged enough, especially after what Castiel had just done for him. But he couldn’t help it. He had to chance saying it. “I wish you would stay.” 

“I know,” Castiel said, his back towards Dean, walking out the door. He closed the door behind him, leaving Dean alone, laying still naked in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that, and it wasn't too far fetched from the storyline.   
> The next few chapters will most likely be dealing more with Castiel's work issues and we are coming up on some information about Dean's old family. So stay tuned. :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been so swamped with life this past week. But here is a shorter chapter to at least give you something. I am working on a longer one that will in theory be up Sunday. But for now, enjoy this.
> 
> Also, let me know what you think of the plot twist. ;)

It had been a week since Dean’s birthday. And Castiel had stayed true to his word about their activities that day only being for special occasions. In the past seven days, Castiel barely spoke to Dean. And they only had sex 3 times, each being extremely quick, rough, and painful. Dean knew that that would probably be normal to other people in his situation, but not for him. Castiel always talked to him, and while their sex had never been that personal, not counting Dean’s birthday present, it had never been this impersonal either. He figured there must have been something wrong with Castiel. He had been in his office a lot more lately. Dean just wanted his old master back. 

He walked to Castiel’s office and, since the door was open, entered without knocking. But he made sure to close the door behind him, he didn’t want anyone seeing what he was about to do. 

Castiel looked up from his desk and watched Dean make his way over to him. Dean positioned himself behind Castiel’s chair and started massaging the man’s shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, “you seem tense.”

Castiel let out a contented sigh and replied, “I am.” He let his head fall back onto Dean’s shoulder and said, “keep doing what you’re doing.” 

With that permission, Dean extended his arms down to rub Castiel’s chest and stomach. Castiel closed his eyes as Dean got closer to his belt. Dean left one hand rubbing Castiel’s chest and the other started palming Castiel’s cock through his pants. He smiled when Castiel responded to the touch with a moan. 

He leaned in again and whispered, “is this making you feel better?”

Castiel opened his eyes and said, “if you really want to make me feel better, use your mouth for something other than talking.”

Dean complied without hesitation, spinning Castiel’s chair around and dropping to his knees. After undoing Castiel’s pants, he immediately took the hard member completely into his mouth, he had had so much practice that it was easy for his mouth to take Castiel without gagging. He bobbed his head a few times, and then swallowed hard, eliciting a “fuck yes, Dean” from Castiel’s lips. After a few moments he swallowed again and Castiel’s hands dove into his hair and yanked him back just enough so that rather than coming down his throat, Castiel came on his face. His mouth, chin, nose, and eyes were coated in the evidence of Castiel’s orgasm, and Dean couldn’t have been prouder. 

“Thanks, pet,” Castiel said, breathing a bit ragged as he came down from his high, “I needed that.” He grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and wiped off Dean’s face just enough so the boy could open his eyes and mouth, but not enough to eliminate all the evidence. “You should probably go to your room and take care of that,” Castiel added when he noticed the tent in Dean’s pants. He then turned back to his desk and started looking at whatever papers were in front of him. 

Now Dean knew there had to be something really wrong. Usually, Castiel would make him jack off in front of him so he could watch as Dean came. He had never told him to do it in another room. But, Castiel was his master. So Dean stood up and walked out of the office, heading to his room so he could find his own release. 

 

***LATER THAT DAY***

 

Castiel laughed to himself as Chuck’s secretary retreated to her desk as he walked by. She was Chuck’s secretary and she was scared of him? By the time he got to Chuck’s office, his laughter was gone and he was back to being pissed off. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” He started, before even completely entering the room. 

Chuck looked up from his desk. “It wasn’t my decision.” 

“Wasn’t your decision? You’re the fucking boss. Everything is your decision.”

“Except what’s your decision. Or have you forgotten the fact that you are second in command here?”

“Are you telling me that to remind me of my dominance or yours?” Castiel sneered. He hated fighting with Chuck. He also hated the situation he was fighting with Chuck about. 

“If it makes you feel better,” Chuck started, trying to ease Castiel, “I thought about what you said. I think it could work.”

“Remind me what you are referring to?”

“Using Crowley to take care of our…federal problem.” 

“I didn’t think you’d actually do that,” Castiel said, pleased but somewhat shocked. 

“Why not?” 

Castiel took a seat on the side of the desk opposite Chuck. “I always thought Crowley was your favorite.”

“Now, you know that’s not true. If Crowley were my favorite, I’d be having this conversation with him.”

“Fair enough. What’s the plan? Hire the job out or….” 

Castiel didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. 

“Hello, Clarence.” Castiel turned around to see none other than Meg standing in the doorway. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” he replied without greeting the woman. 

“I know,” she responded, walking in and taking a seat next to Castiel. “It’s been a long time, Clarence.”

“It has.” 

“Good, now that you two are caught up, perhaps we can actually talk about work?” Chuck said, a sarcastic tone in his voice. 

 

After the meeting with Chuck, Castiel was standing outside the building, cigarette in hand, waiting for his car to pick him up when Meg walked up beside him. 

“So,” he started, “boss got you back in the game.”

“I figure if I was going to come back, might as well do it right,” she responded.

“Taking out Crowley is going to be a tough gig. Think you can handle it?”

The woman simply smiled as Castiel’s car pulled up. “Now Clarence, I think you now exactly what I can handle.”

 

Dean was just about to fall asleep when he heard it. The unmistakable moans of someone completely lost in pleasure. In this case, a female someone. Which he thought was weird, because he had never heard Rowena have sex before. And actually, the woman didn’t sound like Rowena at all. But that could only mean….no. Dean’s curiosity, and feelings, got the best of him as he got up and walked towards Castiel’s bedroom. To his dismay, the noises got louder. 

They left the door open. Not even cracked, just wide open for anyone to see. And Dean did see. He saw a brunette woman lying on her back, her legs spread wide, wrapped around Castiel with only the balls of her feet meeting and kneading into his ass, as if to coax him to go deeper. Castiel had one hand on the mattress to steady himself and the other was pinning the woman’s arms above her head. The woman was crying out at everything thrust Castiel gave. Dean could see the woman’s swollen breasts rub against Castiel’s chest as he rocked back and forth inside of her. They didn’t even notice Dean was there. Of course they didn’t, how could they when both of their eyes were closed as they assaulted each other’s mouths with their tongues. 

Dean quietly ran back to his room. He tried everything to muffle the sound. He put a blanket in front of the door to try to stop it from coming in, he put a pillow over his head to try to protect his ears. But nothing worked. He heard the squeaking of the bed getting louder as Castiel most likely got deeper and quickened his pace. 

That’s when Dean’s ears couldn’t help but to pick it up. As if they were rooting against him and needed him to hear the next words that sex drenched voice said. Words Dean had only ever dreamt about hearing. “I’ve missed you so much, baby,” Cas said to the woman. He was only met with loud, pleasure-filled whimpers. “God Meg,” he continued, “I love you so fucking much.” After that, the woman screamed out Castiel’s name. Dean heard the bed creak another moment before Castiel shouted, “Yes, yes!” And then there was silence. 

Dean was horrified. Dean was sickened. Dean was hurt.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter makes up for and explains some things. Please see the end of the chapter for more of my reasoning, as I don't want to discuss too much here and ruin the chapter before you even read it.

Castiel woke up to the great pleasure of having a mouth on his cock. He loved mornings that started out like this. He allowed his lips to curve into a smile and opened his eyes. His smile immediately fell when he didn’t find himself looking into the sparkling green of Dean’s eyes. Who…? 

Meg. Fuck. The previous night started coming back to his mind in blurry flashes. Leaving Chuck’s office with Meg. Stopping at a bar and pounding drinks, reminiscing about way back when. At some point they must have found their way back here and….oh god. Oh no. 

Castiel shoved Meg’s head away from his crotch. “Stop it,” he said. 

She sat up on her knees and stared at him questioningly. “You’re the first man in history to stop a hot chick mid blow job.”

“Get out of here, Meg.”

“Jesus. Love you too, Clarence.”

“Don’t call me that. That’s not my name. That’s never been my name. Ugh. How could I let this happen again?”

Meg crawled closer to him and started nibbling on his ear. She whispered softly, “sounds like you wanted it from all the naughty things you screamed last night.” 

Castiel pushed her away. “Get dressed and get out of my house. You aren’t welcome here.”

“You’re serious?” 

“Yes. Last night was a drunken mistake and you know that. This…” he gestured his hand between them, “never works out.”

Meg started to climb into his lap, not giving up on her efforts. “Just because it hasn’t before doesn’t mean it can’t. Come on, Castiel. We’re two birds of a feather, you and me.”

“Pick a different feather.” Castiel said, lifting her off of him and depositing her on the floor. “I’m serious. Get dressed and get out.” 

“So what?” She asked, gathering her clothes, “we’re just work buddies again?”

“You’re here temporarily to kill Crowley. I don’t give a shit what we are.”

“Fine,” She said putting on her last article of clothing and leaving.  
Castiel laid his head back on his pillow, rubbing the bridge of his noise. He couldn’t believe he had let himself fall back into that place again. Things had been so good for so long. And Meg always messed him up. He just hoped she would do her job and get gone again without causing any more trouble for him. 

 

It took him 25 minutes to finally put on clothes and make his way down to the kitchen. When he got there, Dean was already sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice and scrambled eggs sitting in front of him, untouched. 

“You look like hell,” Castiel said, noticing the circles under Dean’s eyes and his vacant expression. 

“Where’s your girlfriend, sir?” Dean retorted. His harsh inflection of the word ‘sir’ made Cas’ skin crawl. 

“Girlfriend?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. There’s no way Dean could have known.

Dean looked up and Castiel swore he saw the most magnificent pain he had ever seen in anyone. Shit. Dean did know. He knew what Castiel did last night and it hurt him. 

“Dean…”

“Don’t worry about it, sir. You don’t owe me an explanation anyways. After all, I’m just some thing you purchased to use.” 

He had never heard Dean be so harsh before. “Dean, it’s not. She isn’t my girlfriend,” he started, taking a seat next to Dean. Dean scooted his chair the opposite direction to put more distance between them. “She’s an old colleague. And yes, there’s history there. But last night…last night was a drunken mistake. That shouldn’t have happened. Believe me. I kicked her out as soon as I sobered up.”

“Really?” Dean asked, his relief not even a little disguised. 

“Really. But…Dean, you do realize…this isn’t a relationship. You belong to me and…”

“And you don’t belong to me…” Dean said, heartbroken. It’s not like this was some new revelation. That had always been the arrangement. Dean was here for what Castiel wanted. Not the other way around. But still…hearing it so plainly from Castiel. 

Castiel. Castiel who was trying his hardest to capture Dean’s gaze with his own. Trying so desperately to make any sort of contact that would mean things were okay. But they weren’t. 

“Dean…” Castiel finally broke the silence, “are you in love with me?” 

Dean turned his head and finally met his master’s gaze. Finally locked eyes with those beautiful blues that had been all he had dreamed about for the past few months. All he had wanted to dream about. Was he in love with him? Of course he was. Or at least as much as he could be without really knowing what love was. But Castiel didn’t deserve to know that. He didn’t deserve Dean saying it out loud. 

“Yessir,” Dean said softly, his mouth betraying his thoughts. 

Without hesitation or thought, Castiel grabbed the back of Dean’s head and pulled him closer, melding their lips together. Dean parted his lips out of reflex, allowing Castiel’s tongue entrance into his mouth. They sat at the table like that for a few moments, enjoying each other’s taste at the awkward angle that neither seemed to mind. 

When Castiel broke the kiss, he knew exactly what he had to do. He shouldn’t. Every rule he had ever made was designed to specifically avoid this situation. But he couldn’t think of anything else to do. Every fiber of his being was on fire with the need to make this up to Dean. More than that, he wanted to make it up to Dean. It made no sense. Dean was just another pet. Except for the fact that he wasn’t. 

He put his hand out, hoping Dean would take hold it, and he did. Dean didn’t know why. But he stood up, looking into Castiel’s eyes, their hands clasped tightly together. Castiel pulled him in so their bodies were flush and kissed him again, picking him up so Dean could wrap his legs around his waist. Castiel stopped kissing him just long enough to find his way to his room. He placed Dean down on his bed, the scent of new sheets lingering in the air as a reminder that they were changed after certain activities last night. But Dean didn’t care. All he cared about was Castiel climbing over top of him, kissing his way up to his mouth. 

Twenty minutes later, Castiel was shallowly thrusting into Dean, their bodies drenched in perspiration and their eyes fixed on each other. Dean was letting out soft moans, relishing in the pleasure of Castiel once again making love to him. Castiel was breathing raggedly as he leaned down to kiss Dean’s neck. 

Dean was angry. He was hurt and he hated that Castiel didn’t belong to him. This man who could make him feel this way. The only person to ever make him feel this way. He hated Castiel. He was in love with Castiel. He willingly gave himself completely to Castiel everyday. Every night. Wanted nothing more than for Castiel to do the same. And sometimes he fooled himself to thinking he did. Or would. Or could. But after this morning, after last night, he knew. He knew that Castiel would never feel the same. Castiel only tried to keep Dean happy so that Dean would keep Castiel happy. Castiel’s feelings were only as deep as his cock could go. Laying here now, Castiel over top of him panting, engaging in the one act that Dean always wanted, that he only got once as a present, Dean hated himself. He hated wanting this man. He hated feeling this man inside of him. He hated how much he loved him. 

Castiel could see the distance in Dean’s eyes. The gaze once filled with adoration was now filled with disdain. Maybe Dean didn’t want to be doing this. He hadn’t protested it. But nothing in their situation would have eluded that he could have. Castiel was allowing this vulnerability to show that he never allowed anyone to see. The longing. The yearning for something more than the stone cold criminal he was. The voice deep inside him that knew it was a facade. The way the facade cracked every time Meg showed up and he was reminded of everything they shared. Reminded how shattered he was when she left. The depression he had sunken into. The void that she left that he would never admit he bought Dean to fill. Castiel had known the second he saw Dean at the auction house that he would be the one to fix him. All the other pets, they couldn’t come close to easing the pain. But Dean. One look at Dean and Castiel had forgotten Meg’s name. 

The closeness. The intimacy. What Dean craved. What Castiel made rules to avoid. He just didn’t want to be that vulnerable again. That’s why the slaves. Why the impersonal nature of their relationships. He didn’t want to be that weak again. Didn't want to lose control again. But here he was, watching Dean start to whimper below him as he fisted the boy’s cock. Castiel was close himself. He heard his own voice chant Dean’s name, but was only met with moans. Nothing personal. For the first time in his life, possibly in the history of sex, the two came at the same time. 

Dean waited for Castiel to pull out and roll off of him. To get dressed and leave the room. To do anything except stay there, hovering above him, staring into his eyes. Dean’s heart melted despite its best efforts. 

“I was wrong,” was all Castiel said. 

Dean looked up at him questioningly. “About?”

“You. Us.” Castiel darted his eyes to the side. Avoiding Dean’s gaze for the time being. “I…I like you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “What?” he asked. He couldn’t believe it. Castiel liked him? But he had just said….

“I told you that you aren’t like any other pet I’ve had, because you aren’t. You think anyone else had as many privileges as you?”

“Privileges?” 

Castiel crashed his mouth against the boy’s. Oh. Had Cas….had Cas not kissed his other pets on the mouth? 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he pulled away. “I’m sorry I hurt you. And I’m sorry I made you call me sir. I just…”

“I get it.” Dean said, following Castiel’s lead and sitting up. “You’re big macho boss man.”

Castiel chuckled. “I am big macho boss man. And that doesn’t include love.”

“Ever?”

“I can’t make any promises,” Castiel said as he sat back against the head board. He wasn’t sure he wanted to offer it. Wasn’t sure he could handle it if Dean accepted. Wasn’t sure he could handle it if he didn’t. “Things are fucked up at work. Things are fucked up in my head. I’m a mess right now. Dean….” Castiel paused and turned to look at Dean. His green eyes locked onto him, hanging on every word. Living for what Castiel would say next. Castiel was uncomfortable. Never was he this open. This honest. How did this…teenager have this effect on him? He had killed people. Cold blood, no remorse. He had done unspeakable things. He was second in command for the largest ring of illegal goods currently in existence. He was violent. He was mean and sadistic and unrelenting. And yet, this teenager, this innocent boy sitting on his bed made him feel…different. Unexplainable. Good. 

“Dean,” Castiel continued, “if you want to leave, I can arrange for you to return to your family.” 

Dean was shocked. Confused. A whole plethora of emotions he couldn’t describe at the moment. Going home to his family. To his mother, his father, to Sammy. It was the opportunity he had been waiting for but yet wished would never come. He couldn’t think of what to say. 

But apparently, his mouth already knew. “No. I don’t want to leave.”

“You don’t?” Castiel had to contain the sigh of relief that was begging to escape him. 

“No. I don’t. I want to stay here with you. I want to help you.”

Now Castiel was confused. “You want to help me?”

“Yes,” Dean contemplated whether he should say his next thought out loud. Things had changed so drastically between them in such a short time. He still had no idea where he stood with Castiel or what to expect out of anything. But he said it anyways, because he thought Castiel needed to hear it. “You seem more lost than I am.”

“What happened to you to make you so eager for this?” 

“That’s a long story,” Dean said, still not wanting to get into his past. Into his family life before this. But Castiel always got what he wanted. 

“I’ve got time,” Castiel said, patting the mattress next to him so Dean could move in closer. 

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I brought in Meg to give Castiel more depth. And I also wanted to use her as a sort of catalyst to Castiel and Dean figuring things out. But keep in mind, the story is far from over. There's still so much left to uncover with our strange little couple. What was Dean's family like? Did this really heal everything between Castiel and Dean? What will happen to Castiel and his criminal enterprise? Will Meg really be able to just let Castiel go? Stay tuned, my friends.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. A little glimpse into Dean's past. And some other stuff.
> 
> (And we will also be getting more of Dean's past throughout the upcoming chapters.) 
> 
> I'm going to try to make the Friday updates a regular thing now. So that there's some schedule. It seems to be working out. 
> 
> Enjoy.

****15 MONTHS AGO****

Dean was standing at the sink, listening to music and doing dishes. Mary was at some fundraiser dinner with one of her friends and John wasn’t home from work yet. Sammy had stayed at the library after school to study for a big test, so Dean was home alone. Just as Dean was finishing the dishes, John walked in. 

“Turn that music down!” he yelled before even fully entering the house. Dean scrambled to shut off his stereo and dry the dishes before John came into the kitchen. He only succeeded in half of his mission. 

“Why the hell aren’t these put away yet?!” John yelled. He walked over to the dish drainer and started picking up and inspecting plates. If they started to drip, he threw them at the wall, nearly knocking Dean in the head. 

“You can’t even do one fucking thing right, can you Dean?”

“I didn’t have time to…” 

“You didn’t have time to what? Do it properly. I wish you were more like your brother.”

“Yeah, if I was more like fucking perfect Sammy, you would have no problems!” Dean shouted back and started to storm away from John.

“Where do you think you're going?!”

“To the mall with Charlie and Joe. Don’t even try to stop me.” Dean said as he walked out of the front door and slammed it shut. 

 

***PRESENT DAY***

“That’s the last time I saw him,” Dean explained to Castiel. They were still sitting in Castiel’s bed. They had to have been there for hours now. Dean telling bits and pieces of his family life. He usually hated talking about it. Even before, to his friends at school, he would always change the subject. But somehow, this was different. Castiel wasn’t looking at him with pity or judgment or anything. He was just listening. Every once in a while he would put a hand on Dean’s knee, or soothingly rub his back. Dean felt comfortable talking about this with Castiel. Safe even. 

“The last time you saw him?” Castiel asked, cocking one eyebrow up.

“Yeah. Um. I..uh. I never got to go home. After the mall…” 

“Oh.” Castiel said. Realizing what Dean meant. He had been kidnapped from the mall. Taken to that god awful warehouse. “Wait? That means…” Castiel took a moment, looking as though he was doing some sort of math in his head. “You turned 16 in the warehouse?”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah. Well, we didn’t exactly celebrate birthdays though. Although, that is the day that we started practicing proper blow job techniques. So hey….”

“That’s not funny, Dean. A 16th birthday is a major milestone. And you had to spend it at that place. Have you ever even learned to drive?”

“Nah. Mom was always too nervous to teach me. And dad wasn’t into anything that required he spend time with me. It was always ‘sam this’ and ‘sam that’. He never cared much about what I was doing.” 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. That must have been awful.”

“I remember this one time, it must have been Sammy’s eighth birthday, maybe his seventh. Mom and dad went all out. Hired a bunch of performers and even got ponies so the kids could ride them. I was 11 or 12 at the time and they made me stay inside. Making sure the house was staying tidy and the food was ready and the drink fountain was full.”

“Did your brother know?”

“I think so. I mean, he must have realized I wasn’t there. I don’t blame Sammy. Not really. He was just a kid that liked that he was the center of attention. Can’t really get mad at him for that. Eventually though. Eventually he picked up the patented John Winchester attitude and started purposefully shunning me. I guess maybe that’s why I don’t want to go back. There isn’t a whole lotta love in the family. At least not towards me.” 

Now Castiel looked at him with pity. His blue eyes dulled with this new information about Dean. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“I don’t know what to say, Dean. What about your mother?”

“Mom didn’t really care either. She wasn’t like dad and Sam. But she didn’t stop them either. Does that make sense?”

“Yes. It does. It’s awful that you don’t have a family that cares about you.” 

Wow. Castiel was blunt. But Dean realized he could be blunter, because apparently it was a battle now. “Well, if I did, I probably wouldn’t be here with you, Cas.”

Rather than act offended or shocked by Dean’s words, Castiel smiled. Dean really didn’t understand this man sometimes. 

“Why are you smiling?” he asked. 

“I like you calling me Cas.”

“That’s what you got out of that?”

“I heard the other part. And I agree. It is true. If your family life had been better you probably wouldn’t have been so vulnerable. You probably would have tried to escape once you got to the warehouse. Probably would have tried to run away from here…”

“I don’t know anyone that would want to run away from a house as awesome as this one.”

Castiel looked at him in question. 

“Dude, you’ve seen this house. It’s big and stocked and amazing.”

Castiel smiled, appreciating Dean’s comments. “Even so, I would assume the rules and my behavior would have prompted you to run away. Others have.”

“They told us what would happen. How bad it could get. What to expect…” Dean paused for a moment. “You weren’t really anything like that. A lot of your requirements were just about power dynamics. And I’ve seen enough porn to know that even regular couples are into that sometimes.”

Castiel laughed at that. Of course Dean had watched porn, what teenage boy hasn’t? “I went beyond that a few times.” Castiel said, going stoic again. 

“Okay. Yeah,” Dean said. Before, he would have left it there. Heck, he probably wouldn’t have even said that much. But this conversation, this day, this new found element to their relationship, it called for the openness and honesty of this conversation. “Sometimes you did get a lot rougher than I probably would have consented to under normal circumstances but…”

“Probably?” Castiel interrupted. 

“Okay. Not probably. I definitely would not have consented to some of the stuff. Particularly the time you went in dry with no prep.”

“Sorry,” Castiel said, looking down at his hands, almost ashamed. 

“Dude, I get it. We've already discussed this. You’re a big macho crime boss that likes to be in control. Which to be honest, is pretty hot. It also means you like to dominate people. I’m into it. For sure.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Just maybe not as rough.”

“That may be arranged.” Castiel was starting to rethink his entire approach here. Thinking about compromising and doing things he liked along with things Dean liked. Castiel had never compromised in his entire life. He was always in control. Or, in the instance of Meg, had absolutely none. But he never, ever shared it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Dean asked after Castiel had been silent for several moments. 

“How Meg made me into a person that I wasn’t. For some reason I had a soft spot for her. She could make me do things and feel things the way that no one else could. And it messed me up. She messed me up. Even back then, I was Castiel Novak, second in command. Feared and respected by everyone. But around her, I was a blubbering mess. It was crazy and pathetic. I just. I never want to be like that again. I know I am far from an angel, but I like me. I like my life.”

“You like…killing people?”

“I don’t do it as often as you think. And I only kill those who deserve to be killed.”

“Based on your rules?”

“Well, I’m the boss.”

Dean smiled at that. It was true. Castiel was the boss. The cold ruthless crime boss. Who was sitting here in his boxers spilling his guts to a 17 year old kid that he just made love to. Dean didn’t really understand his attraction to Castiel. Of course, he understood the physical attraction. The man was gorgeous. But he didn’t understand why he took what Castiel gave him so willingly. Sure, he had the lessons from the warehouse in his head. Obey his master, please his master. But it was more than that. He had a genuine desire from the start to make Castiel happy. He enjoyed it. But not just making Castiel happy. He actually enjoyed what Castiel did. How Castiel acted. So strong and in charge and not wavering from his directions. Castiel was the kind of constant that Dean had never had back home. Sure, John gave him chores and he was punished when he didn't do them, or didn't do them properly. But John wasn't strong and unwavering. He was just mean to Dean; for reasons Dean still didn't know. And now probably never would. 

“So, Mr. Bossman, where do we go from here?”

Castiel hadn’t thought of that. This was far beyond anything he could have expected. Beyond anything he could have fathomed. He had found this young boy who looked at him with admiration. Even knowing what he did for a living. Even after seeing him kill someone. This boy who took everything Castiel gave to him and didn’t falter. When it came to Dean, Castiel could only think of one word: Perfect. 

But that didn’t change the fact that Dean was a 17 year old who had been kidnapped. And that didn’t change the fact that Castiel had bought him at an auction. Or that Castiel had done terrible things to him. Still wanted to do terrible things to him. Even before the entire debacle with Meg, Castiel had always gotten off on the rough, impersonal stuff. Dominating. Pushing his partner to that brilliant crossroads of pleasure and pain. The mix of lust and hatred it would spark. Dean was far too young and inexperienced to be able to actually consent to such a relationship. Although, at this juncture it’s not like Castiel should really be worried about consent. That ship sailed the second he purchased Dean. 

“Nothing’s changed,” Castiel heard himself blurt out. 

Dean looked shocked. “You want to try that one again, sir?” 

Castiel laughed at his own slip of the tongue. “I mean, things between us have changed. We’ve changed. But I haven’t. I still like what I like and want what I want. But you don’t have to call me sir.” 

“I can live with that,” Dean said, leaning his face in to capture Castiel’s lips in a heated kiss. 

Castiel pulled back after a moment. “What are you doing?”

“Well,” Dean started, looking into Castiel’s eyes, “I figure we’ve already done it my way today. Might as well compromise and do it your way too.” 

Castiel smiled at Dean like a predator would at prey before it pounced. 

It took all of seven minutes for Dean to be naked, on all fours, with Castiel plowing into his hole. Dean was chanting Castiel’s name as the older man roughly yanked on Dean’s cock at the same pace he was ramming into Dean’s sweet spot. 

This. This might just work. 

 

Eventually, the two found their way out of bed and had a meal, which ended abruptly as Castiel had to go to his office to take a call from Chuck. 

“You remember our agreement,” Chuck was saying through the static of the line. 

“Where are you?” Castiel asked, noticing the number was not Chuck’s office and the reception wasn’t strong. 

“That’s not important. What’s important is that we had an agreement should circumstances like this arise. And they have arisen.” 

“Is that a word?” Castiel sarcastically noted, ignoring the weight of what Chuck was telling him. 

“Castiel!” Chuck yelled, “I’m serious. As far as you or anyone else is concerned I’m in Bolivia, unreachable.”

Castiel thought for a moment, “are you actually in Bolivia?”

“No,” Chuck responded dryly. Annoyance evident in his tone. “But I might as well be. I’m out while this all goes down. You know the deal. I’m out, your in. Congratulations on your promotion.”

“I don’t have to use your office do I?”

“Dammit Novak!”

“That one was a real question!” Castiel almost shouted back in defense. 

“No. You don’t have to use my office. I don’t give a shit what you do as long as you keep the Feds away from us and make sure the Crowley situation is dealt with. You’re the big boss while I’m gone.”

Castiel was shaking his head even though Chuck obviously couldn’t see him over the phone. As he processed the words, a realization entered his mind. 

“I’ll have to oversee Meg?”

“Well, yeah. As the big boss, you oversee everyone. And Meg is kind of pertinent to that whole Crowley situation I mentioned before.”

Castiel swallowed hard. But this was his job. He always knew that one day Chuck would split and he would be king, for lack of a better term. He used to long for that day. Hoped Chuck would leave or die. But respecting the man too much to make it happen. But now, here it was, and he just didn’t want it. He liked being number 2. High enough to have authority but still able to avoid certain things. But number 1, number 1 can’t avoid anything. 

“Cas?” He heard Chuck check to see if he was still on the line. 

“Yeah. Got it, boss.”

“Good. And I’m not your boss right now. I’ll see you when this goes away.” 

And then there was a click. And then silence. And all of a sudden, Castiel was in charge of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, we will get more of Dean's past (and Castiel's as well) throughout the next few chapters. I didn't want to just give every single thing away in one chapter. What fun would that be? 
> 
> Also, as you probably guessed, next chapter will mostly focus on Castiel's work. But of course, Castiel's work has a way of bleeding into their personal lives. So who knows what will happen? (Me. I know. You will find out next Friday.)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. Real life just got so busy. 
> 
> Here is a shorter chapter that doesn't really progress anything but hey, we deserve this. 
> 
> The next chapter (which will probably posted in a few days) will be really action packed though. 
> 
> ****Also, let me know if you find any mistakes. I haven't proof read this yet. *****

****FLASHBACK****

It had only been one week since Castiel purchased Dean. One week of Dean living in this beautiful mansion, one week of Rowena tutoring him so he could still get some sort of education, one week of this new life. He hated it. He wanted to go back home and hug his mother, see his friends. Sure, his dad was an asshole and Dean always said that he would never miss him. But now, knowing he would most likely never see his family again, Dean missed all of them. 

He looked up from his book and asked, “When is Mr. Novak getting home?”

Rowena smiled at him from across the table. “Getting a little smitten are we?”

“No. Just bored.”

“He should be home soon. I’d watch out though. He had an important work meeting today so he’s probably going to be stressed.”

That’s not what Dean wanted to hear. It had only been a week since his master took his virginity, and his body was still getting used to sex. Not that he was given any chance to adjust. Once he got Castiel going, he couldn’t stop. He fucked Dean every chance he got. To be fair, Dean didn’t exactly hate it. It was nice to have an orgasm that his own hand didn’t cause. But it was also painful. 

“What are you smiling about?” Rowena asked him. 

Was he smiling? While thinking about how rough his master was with him? He really had been brainwashed at the warehouse. 

Just as he was getting lost in thought, Castiel walked in. 

He didn’t even say hello or pause when walking passed them. He just continued towards his room, a single command leaving his lips. “Dean, follow me.”

Dean swallowed hard, knowing exactly why Castiel wanted him to follow him. But he did as he was told. 

 

When he got upstairs, Castiel was in the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. Dean walked in to find him getting undressed. 

Castiel turned and looked at Dean. “What are you waiting for, boy?”

Dean nodded and started undressing himself. Castiel watched every move he made until Dean was completely naked; only then did Castiel finish removing his own clothes. He leaned in and started the shower, stepping in once he was satisfied with the temperature. Dean stood still, unsure of what to do. 

“I shouldn’t have to invite you,” Castiel’s voice called through the curtain. Dean immediately rushed in, almost slipping. Castiel caught him and started laughing. 

“I’m sorry sir,” Dean squeaked out. 

Castiel started laughing more. “Just be careful from now on.” 

Dean shook his head in response. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had never showered with Castiel before. He assumed they would be having sex, but he didn’t know how Castiel wanted him. Aside from the first time on the floor in his office, they had only ever had sex on a bed. And Dean knew that position, naked, and up on all fours. But he couldn’t exactly do that in this tub. He hoped Castiel wasn’t expecting him to do that. He suddenly realized that he had been thinking so long and Castiel was staring at him intently. 

“Sorry sir,” Dean muttered, catching Castiel’s gaze. 

“Don’t be sorry. Tell me what your thinking.”

“Sir?”

“Go ahead. Tell me what you were thinking.”

“I’m not sure how you want me. I mean, I know how to be on a bed. Or the floor. But I don’t know how to have sex in the shower,” Dean explained, looking down so he didn’t have to see Castiel’s reaction. 

Castiel smiled. “You want to know how, boy?” He asked while turning Dean around and shoving him against the hard tile of the wall. Dean’s felt himself become aroused with Castiel’s force. God he was screwed up. 

He felt Castiel’s hard member rub between his cheeks, his own member almost hurting with the contact with the solid wall. Castiel put one of his hands on Dean’s head, holding it so his right ear was up against the wall, but at least his mouth and nose were free to breathe. His other hand found its way to Dean’s ass, starting to knead at the muscle. 

“You want to know what its like to have sex in the shower?” Castiel repeated his earlier question. 

“Yes sir,” Dean nearly panted as two of Castiel’s fingers, wet and slick with soap, breached his rim. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad to use soap this way, but he almost didn’t care. Castiel was tugging on his hair and softly biting his neck, making Dean a complete mess. 

Before he knew it, Castiel had replaced his fingers with his cock and was pounding into Dean, pushing him hard into the wall. Dean couldn’t help the pants and moans he let out as Castiel occasionally hit his sweet spot. It was taking all the strength he could muster to not reach down and stroke his own cock, as it could not find friction against a slippery wall. 

He could hear Castiel grunting in his ear. It was the most animalistic sound Dean had ever heard outside of the Discovery Channel. Dean wasn’t sure if he meant to or not, but Castiel’s cock rubbed his prostate for a few seconds while Castiel let out a rather deep grunt, and Dean no longer needed to tend to his dick. He was coming, letting out an incoherent cry. Castiel followed soon after, making sure to be extremely deep when he shot his load. 

When Castiel pulled out, Dean nearly sank to the ground save for Castiel catching him. He pulled him up and made sure he could stand before starting to exit the shower.

“Clean yourself up, boy,” he said, “you look like a wreck.” And with that, Castiel was out of sight, leaving Dean alone and sore in the shower. 

 

****PRESENT DAY****

Castiel was kissing up Dean’s neck, licking his ear. Everything was so different but somehow so similar to when they had done this before. The steady stream of water from the shower head beat down on them as Castiel slowly thrusted into Dean. He reached his hand down in front of the boy and started to jack him in time with his thrusts. 

Dean was moaning Castiel’s name as Cas grunted into Dean’s ear. Dean relished the grunting that was only so prominent in shower sex. 

“Please,” Dean whined, “please do that again.”

“What?” Castiel asked sounding out of breath. He pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in again, accompanied with another grunt. 

“That,” Dean cooed, “like….the noises…uhhhh.” Dean was so close as Castiel’s finger started rubbing the head of his cock. “yes…yes..” he chanted as he finally exploded into Castiel’s hand and onto the shower wall. 

Castiel continued thrusting for a few moments before shouting “Dean” and filling the boy with come. 

As their breathing calmed down, Dean exclaimed, “that was fun.”

“Yeah. A fun little distraction. Now we need to actually start getting ready.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Castiel smiled his predator smile and said, “you’re getting cocky. Might have to punish you,” as he lowered his hand and lightly smacked Dean’s bare ass. Dean moaned as he was spanked again. He lowered his head onto Castiel’s shoulder and started kissing the crook where it met his neck. 

“No, boy. We need to get ready.” Castiel asserted, pushing Dean away. “You’re going to love it.”

“Yeah, golfing with Crowley. It’s going to be so fun.” Dean answered sarcastically. 

“Hey now. You get to be my caddy. That will be fun.”

“For who?” 

“Me. Also, you’ll have to call me sir while we are there. Act like this little thing of ours hasn’t developed. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” And with that, Castiel turned around and started washing his hair. Dean couldn’t help but to be a bit hurt at how Castiel had described their relationship. ‘little thing of ours’. What did that even mean? And he had been through so much and made so much progress, only to have to revert back because they were going golfing with someone Dean didn’t like. He had no doubt in his mind: this would not be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a nice little smutty smut chapter. Anyways, the next chapter will be the golf outing and you guys, a bunch of shit is going to go down. I'm hoping to have it finished over the next couple of days, but I've got quite a few real life things going on at the moment, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Again, thank you, thank you so much for reading. It means a lot. :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Things get violent. I don't want to give too many specifics and give away the chapter.

Crowley didn’t even have the decency to hide it as he loudly berated Kevin for handing him the wrong club. It looked like he was about to hit him, so Dean started forward to step in, but Castiel grabbed his arm to hold him back. 

“Not your place,” Castiel whispered. 

They were only on the second out of eighteen holes. And for being a private country club, there were a lot of people around. But as Dean looked at each one, he realized he knew them. Well… recognized them. Everyone at the club, even the receptionist and waitresses, were at the fancy warehouse party they had gone to the week before. ‘There really is an inner circle,’ Dean thought.

After a moment, Crowley walked back towards them, carrying a different club. Kevin was trailing behind him, hesitantly. 

“It’s so hard to find a decent pet,” Crowley said shaking his head, trying to find where his ball was on the ground. “You got lucky,” he continued, looking at Dean, who felt almost anxious under the man’s gaze.

“Dean knows his place,” Castiel responded quickly, putting his arm on Dean’s shoulder in a small possessive gesture signifying that he would not be sharing him with Crowley. 

Crowley took a few practice swings to try to find the correct angle to hit. “Wish he would teach that one some manners,” he said, gesturing towards Kevin.

Dean nearly lost his shit. Manners? Crowley was talking about manners? But Castiel kept his grip firm on Dean’s shoulder, indicating Dean was to keep quiet. As much as he got off on Castiel’s dominance in the bedroom, he found it annoying now. 

Especially when Castiel said, “perhaps he should.” 

Dean shot Castiel a questioning look and Castiel merely dropped his hand from Dean’s shoulder, grabbed a putter from the bag and framed up to his swing. Dean couldn’t believe that Castiel was agreeing with Crowley. That he was fine with the way that Crowley was treating Kevin. Even at his worst, Castiel had never been that bad to Dean. But Dean didn’t know Castiel. Not really. He knew what he told him. And he knew that Castiel had no problem killing people or breaking the law. He knew Castiel could be vicious. But for some reason Dean had thought, maybe, the whole situation with Meg and their new agreement would have softened Castiel. And it had, when they were alone at the house. But they weren’t alone at the house now. They were at a golf course with one of Castiel’s employees and Castiel clearly was not letting any sort of guard down.

“Boy!” Castiel commanded. Dean had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Castiel’s request. 

“Sir?” He questioned. 

Castiel handed him the putter and ordered, “put this away and hand me the driver. Get your head out of your ass, kid.”

Crowley smirked and Dean did as he was told. 

“Maybe your pet could use some more training as well. You would think that after nearly 9 months they would be smarter than this,” Crowley told Castiel, loud enough for both Kevin and Dean to hear. 

“You would think,” Castiel responded as he chuckled with Crowley. 

Kevin seemed unfazed, as if he were used to being demeaned like this. Dean, on the other hand, was not used to this at all. It took everything in him not to say something back. Not to open his mouth and tell Crowley how Castiel had made love to him and how the normal rules didn’t really apply anymore. But he didn’t. Because for the first time since Dean had met him, he was scared of what Castiel would do. Dean had seen Castiel shoot someone, felt the blood spatter on his face, and wasn’t scared. Castiel had choked him during sex, went in with no prep or lube, but never had Dean been scared that Castiel would hurt him beyond repair. Until right now. Seeing this side of Castiel, this interaction with his coworker, Dean was terrified of what Castiel could actually be capable of. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Crowley and Castiel arguing over this rule or that rule, and talking about how they would ‘whip their pets into better shape’. The game ended with Castiel scoring a 77 and Crowley trailing behind with an 85. And Crowley swearing that one day he would beat Castiel, who simply smiled wickedly in return. 

 

Crowley had taken Kevin into the private showers in the far back of the dressing room and Dean didn’t even want to think about what the man would do to him. Castiel and himself were in a sauna room, with the door locked from the inside so they could get out but would not be disturbed. 

“Do you own this place?” Dean asked, unsure of why that was the first thing that popped into his mind. 

Castiel giggled and scooted closer to Dean, “Kind of,” he said. They were both already sweating from the heat of the sauna, their bodies naked save for the blue towels tied around their waists. 

“What does that mean?” Dean asked, trying to get a conversation going because for the first time in his young life, he was not a horny teenager. In fact, he was not in the mood for any form of sex right now. 

“Technically Chuck owns it,” Castiel said, his hand sliding up Dean’s leg, bunching up the towel. “But since I’m filling in for him, I own it for now.” Dean’s breath hitched when Castiel started rubbing his cock through the towel. 

He closed his eyes and put his head back against the wall as Castiel’s palm pushed down onto his dick in rhythmic circles. 

“Stop,” Dean breathed, grabbing Castiel’s wrist to stop the older man from touching him anymore. 

Castiel looked at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?” He asked, voice deep and commanding, nearly angry.

Dean looked at him and tried to hold his gaze, as best as a 17 year old boy could, “I’m not in the mood.”

“You just don’t get it, do you? It doesn’t matter if you’re in the mood or not.” Castiel inched away a bit. “Take the towel off your waist and get on your knees.” 

Dean hesitated a moment. He wanted to stand his ground. Wanted to start arguing with Castiel about the way he acted today and how awful he was towards Kevin and him. But the other part of his mind knew that if he didn’t comply, Castiel could do things that Dean didn’t even want to imagine. He truly was at Castiel’s mercy. 

He reached his hand down and slowly removed the towel, exposing his half hard cock. Castiel licked his lips and gazed at Dean almost impatiently, waiting for the boy to follow the second half of his command. As soon as Dean got on his knees, Castiel removed the towel around his own waist, throwing it to land on the floor on top of the one Dean had just taken off. He grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled the boy closer to his hard, throbbing cock, Dean wincing from the force of the pull. Castiel kept his grip tight in Dean’s hair, holding his head still as he pressed his throbbing member into the boy's mouth. Dean just sat there, taking it but not actively participating. 

Castiel yanked his hair hard and ordered, “suck,” in one of the most dangerous voices Dean had ever heard. He started to move his lips and apply suction to his master’s cock so he wouldn’t be punished. He had never been so scared of the threat of punishment before. Castiel started to almost violently thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of Dean’s throat and making him gag.  

“Stop gagging,” Castiel said, “take it like a man.” He yanked Dean’s head forward, shoving even more of his dick in the boy’s mouth. Dean’s eyes were watering and he could barely breathe. Castiel didn’t notice or care and just kept fucking the boy’s mouth rougher than he ever had, until a few minutes later when Dean finally felt the member twitch and come run down his throat. 

Dean flew across the floor with the force that Castiel yanked him off. Dean looked up at his master, tears swelling in his eyes. Castiel got off of the bench and sat next to Dean on the floor. 

“You want to know what’s worse than that?” Castiel asked. 

Dean merely looked at him, unable to speak. Unable to comprehend the amount of force and anger that Castiel had just used. Even on his worst day, Castiel had never used Dean like that. 

“What’s worse,” Castiel continued, as his hand slide up Dean’s thigh and found the boy’s soft cock, “is that even after all that…” he started rubbing it, bringing it fully erect after only a few moments. “After how offended you are and how much you may hate me right now..” he said as his hand glided up and down Dean’s shaft, thumbing over the head at each upstroke. Dean was panting and had his eyes closed, his mouth slack in pleasure. After a few more moments, he was shooting come into Castiel’s hand. 

Castiel leaned into his ear and whispered, “you’ll still always come for me.” He nibbled on Dean’s ear lobe before adding, “because I own you.” 

Dean kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see Castiel. Didn’t want to admit to himself that Castiel was right. It didn’t matter how awful Castiel got or how scared Dean was. Dean would always obey. Always give himself over. He was hooked. 

 

As they were walking back to the locker room to collect their things, Castiel stopped in front of the showers and told Dean to stay where he was. Castiel walked further into the showers and Dean couldn’t help but to peak around the corner to see what Castiel was looking for. 

There was one stall with blood spattered everywhere, and he could faintly make out the silhouettes of two bodies laying on the floor. Crowley and Kevin. 

Castiel turned back and saw that Dean had defied his instructions. All he said was, “at least Meg can do her job.” Before walking past Dean and heading to the lockers. Dean stood there, stoic. Staring at the blood that was everywhere. Crowley was a bad guy. Dean could justify that. But Kevin? The poor kid must have just been collateral damage. Unless Castiel really wanted him dead too. And if he wanted Kevin dead, how long would Dean last? 

Dean jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Castiel handing him his clothes. 

“Here,” he said, “stop looking at that. Let’s go.”

“You…you..” Dean began to stutter. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say. But it certainly wasn’t what ended up coming out of his mouth. “You have people to clean that?” he asked. 

Castiel smiled and said, “yes. I do.”

Dean quickly put his clothes on and the two walked to the front door, Castiel guiding Dean out with his hand on the small of the boy’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. What will our dear Dean do? And what will happen with Castiel's 'business' now that Crowley is dead? Did Castiel intend for Meg to kill Kevin as well? What is in store for our not-so-coupley couple?
> 
> Next chapter should be up in a week or so. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, because I felt like it needed to be. It focuses on one thing, and adding more would have taken away from the importance of that one thing. I hope you like it.

It had been three days since the golf outing and things had gone on to a somewhat normal routine. Castiel would fuck Dean, neither looking at the other, and leave as soon as they both came. It was like time had regressed and they were back to where they had started. 

Currently, Castiel was moaning out his orgasm as Dean’s ass milked his cock for all it was worth. As soon as he was spent, he reached his hand under Dean and started stroking the boy. Dean whimpered in response, shooting come onto the mattress and Castiel’s hand as he absentmindedly panted Castiel’s name. 

Castiel rolled off of him and grabbed a cigarette from the night stand. “You ever shoot a gun before?” He asked, handing Dean an already lit cigarette. 

“No,” Dean responded as he pulled on his boxers. He then accepted the cigarette and started puffing on it.

“After we are done with these, we’re going to the range.” 

“What, gonna meet your girlfriend there?” Dean asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. 

“Meg? She fled the state as soon as Crowley was taken care of. Hell, knowing her, she probably fled the country too,” Castiel said, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand. 

“You do realize that Crowley wasn't the only one taken care of? She killed Kevin too.” 

“Collateral damage,” Castiel said stepping out of the bed to find his clothes. 

“What? That's it?,” Dean started to get angry, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress so he could glare at Castiel as he continued, “Kevin was only Crowley’s sex slave so it doesn't matter right? So I would just be collateral damage as well.” 

Castiel stopped putting on his pants and looked up so his eyes could meet Dean’s. “God, Dean. Is that why you've been acting like this? You think you're worthless?”

“Why I've been acting like this?! Do you remember what happened at the club? You were awful.”

“And you think that had something to do with you?” Castiel was getting confused now. How could Dean honestly think that Castiel meant any of the things he said to Crowley. Dean should know him better than that by now. Dean did know him better than that. Probably better than anyone. 

"Well kind of yeah. The things you said to Crowley sure seemed to be about me.” 

“He was my employee. I can't look soft in front of my employee.” 

“You knew he was going to be killed anyways. Why did it matter?” 

Castiel had finished putting his pants on at this point and sat on the bed next to Dean, looking into the boy’s eyes. “If one of the staff finds out about us, if Crowley would have texted anyone, you think that will go over well? You think that all my guys aren't itching for a reason to take me out and move up the ladder?”

“They would never do that. They're scared of you.” Dean knew all too well how scary Castiel could be. He shouldn’t be worried about this at all. He was the boss. 

"For now. But if they saw weakness? A reason to not be scared of me. How long do you think I'd last? How long do you think you'll last if they know that I have a liking for you?" He started to rub up Dean’s leg.

Dean had never thought of it that way. "Still doesn't explain why you were so mean in the sauna. We were locked in alone, no employees to worry about.”

“I’m still me, Dean. And you made me angry and I punished you. That's it.”

Dean thought for a moment. “I didn’t think punishments would still be in play with our new found…whatever.”

Castiel smiled as the boy looked down at their feet. “I thought you liked how things were, getting rough and dirty but now with the addition of sometimes doing things your way.”

“I did. I do. I don’t know. You need to stop fucking with my head.” Dean looked back into Castiel’s eyes again. “You’re always fucking with my head and I don’t know what to think or believe or how to act. What’s my place here now?”

Castiel furrowed his brow as if in deep contemplation over Dean’s question. Maybe Castiel didn’t know what he wanted. But it wasn’t fair for him to set rules that Dean didn’t even know about. Wasn't okay for him to hold all the cards and Dean to just submit. Except…it was. Dean finally realized it. He had known all along and sometimes he was even reminded of it, but he had never fully realized it until now. 

“I’m just a purchase to you,” he said before Castiel had time to form a response to his question.

“You’re my favorite purchase.” Castiel responded quickly. He could feel the boy slipping away, maybe Castiel had pushed him too far. He knew he was too young to fully understand any of this. But he didn’t want to give him up. As much as he hated to say it, Castiel needed Dean. 

“So what does that mean? And don’t just tell me generalities. Spell it out for me. Give me a new list of rules of conduct, I don’t care. Just, don’t make me guess. I need to know. For sure.”

“It means I’m still me. I’m always going to be that awful guy who purchased you from a warehouse to be at my beck and call and fulfill my needs. But…maybe I’ll start taking your needs into account as well.”

“But not at the expense of your own? I still don’t get any say?”

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair while he thought of what to respond. “You can have input but…”

“Your word is final. You’re in charge, big boss man.”

“Are you flirting with me right now?” Castiel asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking at Dean, who was licking his lips. 

“Maybe you fucked with my head just enough…” Dean started but Castiel interrupted him.

“I can’t do this. I can’t be in this limbo place of in-between relationship and…and…”

“Slave?” Dean added for him. 

“I can’t give you what you want, Dean,” Castiel continued. “I’m not the guy to build a relationship with. I’m the guy who’s going to use you for the reasons I bought you for. And maybe, yes, I like you more than I’ve liked other pets and that can afford you special privileges. But you said you wanted a concrete answer and here it is. We will never be equals, Dean. This isn’t a partnership based on trust and compassion and…whatever. This is me, doing what I see fit and maybe rewarding you when you comply. I’ve thought about the alternative. I have. And it’s not who I am. It’s just not. So, I’ll give you one last out. Because I do like you. And you have been everything I’ve wanted you to be. You can leave now. No strings attached. Or you can stay. But if you stay, you’ll belong to me.” 

Dean was stunned. When he asked Castiel to lay everything out, he wasn’t prepared for what would happen. Castiel was staring at him, waiting for his response, probably nervous as hell for what Dean would say. He thought about everything. How much he missed his family. How he felt about Castiel, how Castiel made him feel. What life might be like if he really stayed here with him. What his life would be like if he were to return home now. He thought about going back home and seeing Sammy again and even finishing high school properly like a normal kid. He pictured himself sitting in a classroom with all his old friends. But even the Dean sitting in that classroom was thinking about Castiel. Wondering what he was doing or if he had found a new pet. Someone to replace Dean. The thought nearly made Dean sick. 

He knew what he had to do. And he only had one question. “Can it be monogamous?”

“What?” Out of all the things that Castiel thought Dean would respond, that question had not even crossed his mind. 

“If I stay, it’ll be how it was, with some…uhm…nicer variations?” Dean asked, and Castiel shook his head in agreement. Dean continued, “can one of those variations be that this is monogamous? Of course it always has been on my part. As you said, I belong to you. But, can you…can you do the same?”

Castiel thought for a moment and then said, “yes.” The thought of not having anyone else was no contest in comparison to not having Dean. 

“Okay,” Dean said standing up, searching for his clothes. “You said we were going to the gun range?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Also, I know I was like an updating machine these past few days, but it really will be about a week or so for the next chapter. I've got some stuff to take care of in real life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. See you all next chapter. :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself with this one.

Dean loved going places in Castiel’s limo. He had only done it a few times, but he felt so important showing up some place in a long black car with a special driver. He was sitting on the bench across from Castiel, staring at him. He couldn’t help but to think how gorgeous Castiel was; his slacks hugging him in all the right places, the top few buttons on his plain white dress shirt undone, no over coat to hide the shape of his body. He had his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, looking a lot more casual than his normal demeanor. But somehow, still not quite casual enough for a gun range. But then again, Dean figured that Castiel wasn’t really the type of guy to ever go completely casual. Dean has seen him in exercise sweats before, but he took them off and changed back into dress clothes as soon as his was done with the actual exercising. 

“Do you always dress like that to go to the shooting range?” Dean asked, breaking a silence that had been present through their entire twenty minute drive. It hadn’t been awkward or tense. It was comfortable. 

“Yes,” Castiel replied. “I know I could go more casual, but I don’t prefer it. Something like what you’re wearing isn’t really my thing.” He said gesturing to Dean’s jeans and green, plaid button up. He then smiled and added, “I like it on you though.”

Dean blushed at the compliment as his own lips curled into a shy smile. 

 

When they arrived at the range, Castiel took Dean by the hand and led him through the building. The act made Dean’s heart flutter. 

The man behind the desk at the entrance nodded and said, “hello Mr. Novak,” as they passed. Everyone seemed to acknowledge Castiel, either formally or informally. 

“So, does Chuck own this place as well? Well, I mean, I guess now you would own it by proxy while Chuck’s gone like the golf course…”

Castiel chuckled in response. “No. Chuck doesn’t own this. Never has. This has always been mine,” he said as they passed the first shooting area. Dean shook his head in response. He noticed a lot of people in police uniform in the shooting area, clearly practicing. 

“Cops come here?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Castiel shook his head, still holding onto Dean’s hand as he led the boy to a different area of the range. 

“Is that smart?”

Castiel stopped then and turned to look at Dean, dropping the boy’s hand. He smiled his sly smile and said, “why do you think think they come here?” 

It was then that Dean understood. “They’re on your payroll.” 

Castiel nodded and then started walking again, this time not grabbing Dean’s hand, simply expecting the boy to follow. 

 

 

Castiel made Dean wear goggles and ear muffs to protect him from the inherent dangers of shooting a firearm. Dean didn’t point out that Castiel wasn’t taking those precautions, instead he focused on how nice it was that Castiel was concerned for him. He figured that Castiel had enough experience with guns to not need the protection anyways.

Dean was standing straight with a bit of a wide stance to give himself more leverage. Both of his arms were straight out as he had both of his hands around the grip of the gun, his right pointer finger about to press the trigger. He eyed the poster of a body with various circles around it that he was supposed to be aiming at and it barely took any pressure for his finger to be pulling the trigger and the bullet to be leaving the gun. Even with his ear muffs there was an extremely loud pop echoed throughout the hollow of the room. He winced as the gun recoiled in his hand. It was obvious that Castiel was holding back a laugh at that. 

“Don’t judge me,” Dean said, “I’ve never done this before.”

“I can tell,” Castiel responded as he moved behind Dean. He pulled his arms around Dean, covering the boy’s arms with his own and wrapping his hands around Dean’s. He put his pointer finger over Dean’s and forced him to pull the trigger again. Dean shuttered back into Castiel. 

“Cas…” he muttered as Castiel turned his head into Dean’s neck. Shooting a gun should be so violent. So mechanical. But with Castiel’s body pressed against his, Castiel guiding both their movements, Dean was entranced. He usually was when it came to Castiel, and they both knew that. But this intimate tutoring session mixed the pleasure of their bodies meeting with the violence of the weapon in their hands and it was entirely intoxicating. 

Castiel started nipping at Dean’s neck. “You have enough shooting practice for now?” Castiel asked, the implication of his words clear in his blissed out tone. Dean was breathing heavy and fast, growing more aroused at the softness of Castiel’s voice against his neck. He could feel the older man start to grow hard against his ass. 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, turning his head so their mouths could meet. 

 

The good thing about Castiel owning this range was that he had an office in the building. Not that they used it. It was too far away and they couldn’t control themselves enough to make the walk there. They found themselves in a janitor’s closet. 

Castiel had Dean propped against the wall, both still clothed, but Dean’s legs were wrapped around Castiel’s waist and they were humping ferociously while attacking each other’s mouths. Dean was the first to pull away. Just enough to whimper and beg. 

“Please Cas…please…uhh..” he moaned as Castiel thrust up, directly causing their erections to slot together through the fabric of their pants. The friction was delicious. 

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel asked, continuing his pace. Sounds of pleasure were escaping his mouth as well. 

“Can I….I need to…” Dean was panting heavy now and Castiel understood. He stopped humping and reached his hand down to grab Dean’s cock and starting firmly rubbing his hand up and down it through his jeans. 

Dean’s head fell forward against Castiel’s shoulder as his panting increased and he finally bit down on Castiel’s shirt covered shoulder when his orgasm hit. Castiel continued to milk him through it. When his hand finally stilled, Dean lifted his head and looked into Castiel’s eyes, then kissed him lightly. 

“Your turn,” Dean said, completely ready to drop to his knees to suck Castiel off. 

“Mhm. Yeah,” Castiel responded, letting Dean’s legs drop from around his waist. But instead of giving Dean room to kneel down, or even pushing him down, Castiel grabbed his hand and guided it to his cock. 

Dean knew what to do, but was confused. Castiel had never only wanted a hand job before. But he didn’t dare question it in that moment. He tried his best to work his hand quickly, and Castiel was grunting out his extreme pleasure as Dean felt the man’s cock pulsate with his orgasm. 

As soon as he was spent, he attacked Dean’s lips, tracing his tongue all over the roof of the boy’s open mouth. It may have been the sloppiest kiss they ever shared. It was definitely Dean’s favorite. 

 

In the limo on the way back home, Dean was lost in thought. Castiel had purposefully gotten him off first. While it had happened before, it was extremely rare. Sure, being older, Castiel tended to have more stamina than Dean did, but Castiel actually reached down and took care of Dean first. And sure, Dean still got Castiel off, but Cas didn’t use his ass or his mouth, Dean jacked him with his hand. It was so different. Just another progression for Dean to be confused about. 

“It is what it is,” Castiel said, interrupting Dean’s train of thought. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“I can tell you’re over thinking it. Don’t. It was hot. We both enjoyed it, just leave it at that.”

“Okay.” Dean said. But he knew it wasn’t okay. He knew he couldn’t just leave it at that. It meant more. It meant something. He didn’t know what. But it meant something. 

Apparently Castiel could tell that he was still thinking about it and so he smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean. Dean reciprocated the kiss without hesitation. At this point, it was second nature for his body to respond to Castiel. He just wasn’t sure where his mind was at. And in that moment, his mind won as he pulled away from Castiel. 

Castiel was surprised at Dean’s action. “Dean?” 

“It’s not okay,” Dean heard himself saying. He had no idea why he was pushing the subject. He shouldn’t be pushing this. He should be listening to Castiel and letting it go. Or at least keeping it to himself. But something inside him just couldn’t do that. “It’s not okay,” he repeated, “what happened, it means….something.” He looked at the floor, nearly petrified of what Cas would say. 

His eyes shot up in amazement as he tried to process Castiel’s response. Two simple words that he just was not expecting. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of guys know what they want. But hey, people do say actions speak louder than words. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter, we will get words about what those actions meant. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on making one long chapter, but since it's been a while, I figured I would divide it so something gets posted now. 
> 
> I haven't edited this yet, so let me know if you find mistakes. 
> 
> The next chapter will pick up where this left off and should be up within a week. Happy reading!

****THREE MONTHS AGO****

It had been Dean’s fault. He had forgotten to take new clothes with him to the bathroom to wear after his shower, and he wasn’t about to put his old ones back on. So, he wrapped a towel around his waist and started through the hall towards his bedroom. It just so happened that Castiel was walking down the hallway at that time as well. Castiel sent one glance Dean’s way and Dean knew he was in trouble. 

It took almost nothing for the towel around Dean’s waist to be dropped to the floor and Castiel to shove Dean against the wall. Dean instinctively stuck his ass out, so Castiel could have better access to it. No words had been spoken. Dean had just known what Castiel wanted and that he was more than willing to give it to him. Castiel had one hand holding Dean’s wrists against the wall above his head, the other dipping long, nimble fingers into him. Dean’s chest and stomach were nearly flush with the wall, only being separated at all to keep his hard cock from injury of being pushed against it. Barely three minutes passed before Castiel removed his fingers and unzipped his pants to pull out his cock and line it up with Dean’s hole.

Castiel’s breath was warm against the back of Dean’s neck as the man started pumping into him. It was times like this that Dean both hated and loved more than anything. He would be lying if he said he didn’t get off on Castiel just taking what he wanted without even given so much as an instruction. It was incredibly intoxicating to be dominated in that way. But it was times like these that also reminded Dean how little say he had in anything that Castiel did to him. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

Dean knew Castiel wasn’t going to last much longer. His thrusts were deep and erratic and a few moments later his ass was filling up with his master’s come. As soon as Castiel was spent, he removed his hand that had been resting on Dean’s ass cheek and grabbed the boy’s achingly hard cock. It only took a few tugs for Dean to be painting the wall. 

After they both caught their breath, Castiel let go of Dean’s wrists and he was able to turn around and face the older man. 

“What…?” he asked, wondering what he had done to deserve the reward of Castiel’s hand on his dick. 

“You looked really good today,” Castiel responded, smiling. He then planted a kiss on Dean’s lips before zipping his pants back up and walking to his office without another word. 

Dean stood in the hallway, naked, leaning against the wall for support, wondering what the hell had just happened. But decided against pursuing the question with Castiel. 

 

****PRESENT DAY*****

 

“I know,” Castiel said. Dean couldn’t believe it. Castiel was agreeing that it meant something. The question was what. 

“I feel like we’ve had this conversation a million times,” Dean said without realizing he was thinking out loud.

Castiel didn’t get upset though. He simply responded, “we have. It seems we must not have quite finished it yet.” Castiel was silent after that. Contemplating what he was going to say, what he should say. He was never one for emotional conversations like this, and was hoping Dean would take the lead in this one instance. He almost needed the boy to speak. And Dean could see it in his eyes. He could tell that Castiel was out of his element at this particular moment. 

“You told me we’d never be equals. I believed that. Still do. What I don’t believe, sir,” the way Dean spat the word out made Castiel’s spine tingle, “is that this thing is as one sided as we originally thought.”

“Meaning?” Castiel asked, his cold, controlled demeanor making another appearance. 

“You said you’d use me for the reasons you bought me. And maybe sometimes I’ll get a reward if I’m good. But Cas, it doesn’t seem like that’s what’s happening. But you gotta tell me. I can’t read your mind. As much as I want to.” Dean looked to the floor of the limo after that little confession. 

Castiel stroked Dean’s face with his hand, then lifted the boy’s chin so their eyes could meet. “Maybe I do have this desire to….” he paused, he didn’t know how to phrase it, didn’t know if he should actually tell his pet the dirty little secret… “make you happy,” he continued. 

Dean’s brow furrowed in question, but he didn’t speak. He need to let Castiel go on. To explain so he could be sure. 

“It’s not just about you doing things for me. I want to do things for you. I don’t know why. There’s just something. But I’ve never…” Castiel didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Dean was gently placing his lips on the older man’s. Dean had heard everything he needed to hear. 

 

 

The sex had been electric. When they got home, they had hurried to Castiel’s room and neither had ever felt pleasure like that before. Face to face, eye to eye, skin to skin. So familiar but so new in that moment. They were both nearly shaking as the intensity of their act made sweat drip from their pores, it was like magic swirling around them. Just before he came, Dean had whimpered “I love you” loud enough for Castiel to hear. Cas didn’t say it back, but something in his eyes made Dean believe that maybe…just maybe…

But they didn’t talk about that now. Sitting at the kitchen table, finishing their meal. As a matter of fact, Dean was pretty sure that they would never talk about that. He was also pretty sure that he was alright with that. Castiel had always been so different than what he had expected his master to be. He knew that from the first day at that warehouse when Castiel wouldn’t fuck him on that old dirty mattress. The way Cas had looked at him, the fire that Castiel had in his eyes, Dean just knew. Sure, it wasn’t perfect. But it didn’t have to be. Dean was in love. For the first time in his life. Maybe it wasn't right or logical, but it was his. Cas was his. 

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asked.

“You. Us. How different you are from what I thought you’d be.”

Castiel smiled at that. “I don’t aim to hurt my pets Dean. You know that. I simply do things this way to avoid certain things,” he paused a moment before adding, “that are apparently unavoidable with you.”

“I’m not gonna lie. I’m definitely happy about that. But I don’t understand why. I mean, me, sure, it’s pretty textbook that I would get attached to you. But you….not so much.”

Castiel stared at Dean for a few moments. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer,” Dean said, dropping his head. 

He picked it back up when Castiel started to speak. “I don’t know what it is. It’s not just how attractive you are,” Castiel caught Dean’s sly smile at that, “which you know you are,” he said as he raised an eyebrow at Dean. He continued, “you give off this energy. I took one look at you and your confidence and I knew that I had to have you. The only one at that auction that hadn’t been beaten down. And then when you got here, the snarkiness and the sass, my pets don’t normally let their personalities show. But you…you were always just you. And you handled everything and took it in stride and I guess I’m intrigued. Not many people could do that.”

“How much confidence can I have? I’m in a relationship thing in which I have no say or choices and I’m actually really okay with that. I find myself preferring that to anything I’ve had before.”

Castiel smiled. “But Dean, you do have a choice. You made the most important choice of all. You chose to stay. You could have left. But you didn’t. You stayed with me to continue this.”

“Not the kind of choice I was talking about, Cas.”

“I told you Dean, even if things between us shifted, we will never be….”

“I know I know,” Dean cut him off, “you’re a total dom and aren’t gonna give up your control. It’s fine. I’m good giving you what you need because honestly, I find that it’s what I need too.”

“Ah.”

“What?” Dean questioned. 

“You’re still so young, Dean. You’re basing your needs on mine just show that we have a lot of work left to do.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Of course there are things I simply won’t allow to happen, but we could definitely do a lot. Maybe have you do some research first. Explore some ideas…”

“Cas! What are you talking about?!” Dean interrupted the man’s ramblings. 

“You have very limited world experience, Dean. Inside the bedroom and out. Given the overpowering nature of our relationship, I would say we start off with inside the bedroom. You think your needs are mine because that’s all you’ve been exposed to. Why don’t we see what else you may like.”

“You would do that?” 

“With some limitations, yes. I don’t want you to kill me years from now because of how sheltered I kept you.”

Dean couldn’t help the reflexive twitch his arm gave at that statement. “Don’t say that, Cas. I could never kill you. I don’t even want to think about that. And…you think this is sheltered?”

“Dean..Dean…Dean. You have so much to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya'll think? Trying to balance the emotion that I'm sure we all desperately want these characters to have with who Cas really is, is so difficult. But hey, next chapter should be all kinds of fun. ;)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter up so that you guys could have something now. The second half will come in a few days. So...if you hate cliffhangers you might want to wait. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this is so late. Real life has been crazy. I'll try to be better, I promise.

Castiel was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a coffee and reading the paper. Dean was in the next room, researching what he would like to try. Castiel didn’t want to be in the same room when Dean did his research because he didn’t want to influence the boy in any way. He had given him parameters, sure, but he wanted this to be about what Dean was interested in. He thought he owed the boy that much after everything he had put him through. 

Rowena walked into the room and sat at the table next to Castiel, who didn’t even look up. “What could you possibly be thinking, having him doing this?” 

“I want him to explore his interests, it’d also be fun for me to try new things,” Castiel responded to her, still not looking away from his newspaper.

“Don’t you think giving the lad this freedom will cause some issues? Make him want other freedoms? Make certain other choices?” She said very pointedly, clearly stressing giving Dean too much leeway may cause him to feel like he could leave.

Castiel put his newspaper down and looked at her now. “I’ve already given him the choice to leave here, go back home free and clear. Multiple times. He always chooses to stay here.”

“You would never let him do that.”

“He doesn’t know that. As far as he knows, I was completely serious when I made those offers. And he still wanted to stay. Honestly, it seems there’s not really anything I can do to make him not want me. I’m dreamy that way.” Castiel replied, sarcasm almost evident in his voice. 

“So what? You’re just going to allow him some privileges to keep him satisfied?”

“Gotta give a little to get a lot.” 

Rowena made a face at that. “What you’re doing, this emotional teasing, it’s possibly the worst thing I’ve ever seen you do. And I’ve seen you do a lot of terrible things. I heard you took him to the gun range?”

“He should be able to protect himself.” Castiel ignored the other part of what Rowena had said. He knew how cruel he was being, allowing Dean to think he had broken through some wall. Although, technically, the only thing he had really agreed to was to be monogamous. Which was very easy to comply with. He had never said he would be honest with Dean, or emotionally anything. All he said was that he wouldn’t fuck anyone else. 

“What’s the point of putting him through this?”

“Maybe I actually like the kid.” 

Rowena let out a laugh. “You? I doubt that.” 

“That’s rude. I do like him,” Castiel said so casually, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. 

Rowena had no retort. She simply looked at her boss, brows furrowed in question. 

 

Less than an hour later, Dean and Castiel were in Castiel’s bedroom, Dean sitting on the edge of the bed and Castiel sitting on the arm chair facing him. 

“I still can’t believe this is what you chose. I gave you nearly unlimited freedom.”

Dean thought for a minute. He had been researching for countless hours and came up with the perfect thing. And also the perfect way to tell Castiel about it. Not only had he looked up various activities, but he also looked up a bit of dirty talk. He knew he loved it when Castiel talked dirty, so he hoped Castiel would feel the same. 

“I just want to know what it would be like to look down at your face, your body covered in sweat and writhing beneath me while I ride your cock like a champ. Want to know what your eyes would look like with my weight pushing you into the mattress while I milk the best orgasm of your life out of you. Want to…”

Castiel stood up and crashed their lips together heatedly. “I don’t need anymore convincing.”

 

 

Barely any time had passed before Castiel was naked and laying on his back with an equally naked Dean on top of him. The boy was thrusting himself up and down, truly milking Castiel’s cock, just as he had said. Cas was canting his hips up a bit to help, but Dean was doing most of the work. The boy’s hands were pushing down on Cas’ chest, giving Dean leverage and sending a rush through Castiel. He had never thought he would like being pinned down like this. Of course, he was strong enough to over take the teenager at any moment, but he had no desire to do that. On the contrary, Castiel was very happy to stay just like this. 

Dean was looking into Castiel’s eyes and whimpering, the unfamiliar position allowed Castiel’s cock to rub his sweet spot every time Dean sank down. But that wasn’t Dean’s favorite part of this. Hell, being on top of Castiel wasn’t even Dean’s favorite part. Dean’s favorite part was the look in Castiel’s eyes. Like he was experiencing something he never had before. 

And he was. Castiel was no stranger to pleasure. He loved it. And he got it all the time. But he always took it. No one ever gave it to him. And definitely not like this. 

Dean was panting heavily now, calling out Castiel’s name as if he had anything to do with this. As if Dean wasn’t the one that was so perfectly hitting every spot, so perfectly timing his movements so that Castiel was a complete mess beneath him. 

Castiel managed to lift a hand and find Dean’s throbbing cock as it bounced up and down with Dean. He was about to wrap his fingers around it when Dean stopped him. 

“Cas, if you do that I’ll….”

“I know,” Castiel cut him off and started fisting the boy’s cock. It took only a few moments for Dean to be coming across Castiel’s chest. 

Castiel followed him a moment later. He could lie and say it was the added tightness of Dean’s ass as it clenched around his cock through Dean’s orgasm, but he’d be lying. The truth was, being covered in the boy’s come is what sent him over the edge. What made him want to mark Dean’s insides and call out the boy’s name. 

Dean was clearly blissed out, but was still moving just enough to ride Castiel through his orgasm. Eventually Castiel had to lift the boy off and toss him down next to him. They both lay in Castiel’s bed, staring up at the ceiling, Castiel’s come dripping out of Dean’s ass, and Dean’s come painted on Cas’ chest. 

“That really worked for me,” Dean said, still breathing heavily. 

Castiel let out a laugh before adding, “Yeah. Me too.” 

They laid in comfortable silence for a few more moments before Dean spoke again. “So, there’s something else that I really want to try. It’s not a sex thing though.”

“Well, what is it?” Castiel asked half puzzled and half annoyed. He had told Dean that they were going to start off just exploring his sexual desires. Did the boy never listen? His train of thought stopped immediately when he heard Dean say it. No, that can’t be right. 

“Excuse me?” Castiel questioned, now turning to face Dean, who was already laying on his side and facing him.

“I said, I want to try killing someone. You have to have someone on your list.”

“I do. With my work, there’s always someone on the list. But, why? Why do you want to kill someone?”

Dean thought for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to say. Honestly, the idea had popped in his head when he saw Crowley on that shower floor, dead. He thought killing other bad guys would be like doing the world a favor. Plus, he did consider the fact that it might score him points with Castiel if he was more bold, dark, dirty. He knew that Castiel had fallen for Meg, and she killed people as her job. So maybe that's what really got Cas going. 

“I’ve seen you do it. I’ve seen the aftermath. I just want to know what it would be like.” Dean explained. That wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t exactly the truth. But it wasn’t a lie. 

“You’re not me. Dean, taking a person’s life isn’t something to just, try. It’s something you do for one of two reasons: you like it, or you have to do it.”

“Which one do you fall under?” Dean asked. 

“With my line of work, both. And I’m not about to let a 17 year old kid deal with the repercussions of that for the rest of his life just because he wants to try it.”

“Right. You don’t condone that sort of behavior. You’ll purchase the 17 year old kid, you’ll fuck his brains out, but god forbid you corrupt him by letting him do something that he wants and is actually asking for. You freakin’ hypocrite.”

Dean had no idea why he said that. Castiel was staring at him like he was about to kill him. Dean had way over stepped his boundaries. Fuck. 

Castiel thought. Dean was right. Castiel allowed Dean to experience many things that a 17 year old boy shouldn’t. So why should he deprive him now? 

“Fine.” Castiel said, getting out of the bed. 

“Fine, what?” Dean asked, sitting up but not leaving the comfort of the mattress. 

“You want to kill someone? You want to pull that trigger and see someone’s lights go out? Know that you’re the reason they’ll never walk or talk or do anything ever again? Then fine. Let’s go.”

Dean was shocked. But he wasn’t sure what shocked him the most: what Castiel had just said, or the fact that he was getting out of bed to join Castiel in getting ready to go wherever it was that Castiel was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boy is going down a slippery slope. What do you all think?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I don't like to add individual warnings to chapters, because I don't want to give away what they are about. But I don't think there's anything that isn't covered in the tags for the work. If there is, please comment and tell me so I can add it***
> 
> Here you go, kiddos. Please enjoy this. And thank you guys so much for reading and sharing your thoughts. It seriously means the world to me. 
> 
> ***The next chapter should be up in a week (Ya'll know I'm not done yet)***

****FOUR MONTHS AGO****

 

Dean and Rowena were sitting in the back of the limo, waiting for Castiel to come back. He was meeting with a client or associate or something, Dean hadn’t been paying that much attention. All he knew was that it had been a really, really long time. It felt especially long because he was stuck with Rowena, who kept hitting on him. He wondered if Castiel knew that Rowena liked him. 

When Castiel finally slid into the seat next to Dean (and across from Rowena) he slammed the door closed and yelled at the driver to start driving. He had a thin splatter of blood across his face and more of it on his white button up shirt. Dean could see the edge of a bloody knife sticking out of the sleeve of Castiel’s trench coat.

“Sir?” He questioned out loud before realizing what he had done.

“What?” Castiel asked, sounding annoyed as he grabbed a napkin from the mini bar and wiped his face. 

“You…you killed him?”

“You know I kill people, Dean. You’ve seen me kill people.”

Dean thought back to the night of the party at Castiel’s house. He had shot his coworker, what was his name? Benny. He had shot Benny for touching Dean. He shivered at the thought. 

“Why the knife?” Rowena interjected. That was a good question. Why was Castiel using a knife? Didn’t he just shoot people? Wasn’t that cleaner?

“It ended up in hand to hand combat. Pulling the knife out of my pocket and slitting his throat was a lot easier than trying to point a gun.” The casualness in Castiel’s voice as he said that made Dean nervous. It was so cruel and calculated. Like Castiel had used reason. But he killed someone. How could he make slitting someone’s throat sound like a rational decision? 

Dean couldn’t stop staring at the blood on Castiel’s clothes. He was sitting next to a man who had just slit someone’s throat. He could never imagine killing someone. 

“You freaking out, lad?” He heard Rowena ask him. She continued, “the sight of blood gets less ghastly the more you see it.”

Castiel smiled at that and started to run his fingers through Dean’s hair and pat his head. “My pet doesn’t need to get used to that. It’ll be okay, Dean.” He reassured him before leaning forward and kissing him. Dean returned the kiss without hesitation. 

 

****PRESENT DAY****

 

“You left this room out of my original tour of the house,” Dean declared as he gazed around Castiel’s weapon room. Cabinets of different guns, silencers, scopes, knives, axes, hand cuffs, chains, Dean couldn’t even process it all. 

“Can you blame me?” 

“Guess not. Why’d you bring me here now?”

Castiel turned away from the cabinet he had been going through and looked at Dean. “Thought you wanted to kill someone. Figured you’d want to choose your weapon.”

Dean gulped. Right. Choose his weapon. “The weapon’s not the thing I’m worried about choosing,” Dean replied. 

Castiel’s mouth morphed into a sly half smile. “No one on my list is a particularly good person.”

“Doesn’t mean they are a bad person.” 

“They are to me.”

Dean stared blankly at Castiel for a few moments before he responded. “Is that how you justify what you do? They’re bad people to you? Bad people to….the business?”

Castiel simply nodded his head in affirmation. “Dean, if you don’t want to do this, just say the word. I’m not making you do this.”

He was right. Castiel wasn’t making Dean do this at all. In fact, Castiel was pretty clearly against Dean doing this. But something in Dean just needed to know what it would be like. Needed to feel what Castiel felt. Needed to understand Castiel. So yes, Castiel was not making him do this. But he was doing it for Castiel. To feel closer to him somehow. The more Dean thought about it, the less sense his reasoning made. But that didn’t seem to deter his mind. Castiel had given him the freedom to explore who he was. To get some more world experience. Well, Dean lived in Castiel’s world. And Castiel killed people. To Dean, that logic was sound enough. 

“I know. But I want to.” He said leaning into the cabinet Castiel had been rummaging through earlier. “Here. I like this.” He showed Castiel a small pistol. Nothing special. Easily concealable. Easy to handle. It was almost exactly like the one Castiel had him shoot at the gun range. 

“Okay,” Castiel said, keeping all of his reservations to himself, “let’s get a silencer on that. I have the perfect person in mind.”

 

****FOUR HOURS LATER****

 

Castiel had been right. Everyone on his list was a bad guy. But one guy in particular stuck out. Dean wasn’t sure if he was really on Castiel’s list, or if Cas put him on there so Dean could pick him. Either way, Dean wouldn’t feel bad about taking this life. 

Kogan Taylor. No one knew if that was his real name or not and Dean didn’t care. All he cared about were the facts. And the facts were that Kogan was a ring leader. A smuggler. A dealer. A supplier. Whatever you were into, Kogan would get it for you. Old. Young. Rich. Poor. White. Black. Asian. Whatever. Kogan would sell you whoever you needed. The little tid bit that drove Dean over the edge? Kogan Taylor was the man who sent people to Middle Creek Mall 15 months ago to get kids. To get Dean. 

This guy was responsible for taking Dean away from his family. For making him turn 16 at that God Damned warehouse. For filling his mind with all of this bullshit. For introducing him to Castiel. For making Dean want to kill. Funny how things came full circle like that. 

They were in some abandoned office building that Kogan owned. Castiel had arranged a meeting with him to make some ‘requests’. He was standing next to Kogan and Dean was hidden behind some shelves, waiting for Castiel to give the signal. He watched as the two men seemed to have a perfectly normal conversation. All he could think about was what a fucking tragedy his life was. What a fucking miracle Castiel was. What a fucking dead man Kogan Taylor was. His anger boiled over and he could no longer wait for Castiel to signal. 

Instead, he peered around the shelves and aimed the gun. Castiel’s eyes shifted over to him, and all he did was nod. Dean took the time to fire 1, 2, 3, he stopped counting how many shots into Kogan’s back. He thanked every God that he didn’t believe in that one day at the range was enough to give him good enough aim to not hit Castiel. Although, now that he looked at the situation, Kogan laying in a pool of his own blood, Castiel crouched down a few feet away where he must have taken cover from the shots, the gun still shaking in his hand, he started to cry. Dean didn’t want to cry. His father always said crying was a sign of weakness. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of Castiel. Even though he knew he was. 

He dropped the gun, let it fall out of his hand as if he never held it at all. He turned to the side, knelt down, and puked. His face was covered with tears, snot was dripping from his nose, and now he was sure his mouth was covered in vomit. Castiel walked over to him and helped him up. He took the boy in his arms and hugged him tight. 

“It’ll be okay, Dean. It’ll be okay. We’ve got to get out of here.” He rubbed his hands soothingly around the boy’s back and started to guide him to the door. 

 

******************************************************************************

 

When they got back to the house, Castiel told Dean to take a hot shower and try to calm down. All Dean could think about was Kogan laying on the ground with blood pooling around him. It was all he could see when he closed his eyes. He had to stop himself from throwing up again. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. He killed someone. Sure, the guy was an asshole who made his living trafficking other human beings. But he was still a human being himself. Or at least he was until Dean killed him. 

Castiel was waiting for Dean outside the bathroom door. Dean was reluctant to meet his eyes, and Cas could tell.

“Don’t do that. Don’t hide from me. I’m the last person you need to be hiding from in this situation. I understand, Dean.”

Dean finally looked up to meet his gaze. “I know what you said before. And I knew what I was asking for. But I wasn’t prepared…I just feel so….” he ducked his head to look at the floor again, unsure of what to even say. He didn’t know how he felt. Awful. Disgusted. Horrified. Happy. Kogan had ruined Dean’s life, so Dean got to ruin his. It was the worst form of revenge. But that simple fact was the only thing keeping Dean from spiraling completely out of control. He couldn’t believe he fucking killed someone. And he felt awful. But not about the act. At least not entirely. A lot of his disgust and confusion came from the part of him that was happy. That was glad that Kogan was dead and that he was the one who killed him. How could he be happy that a man was dead. Happy that he had ended someone’s life? 

“I get it. I do.” Castiel said, as if reading Dean’s mind. “Just tell me what you need.”

“Hold me. Cas, I just need you to hold me.”

And so he did. They fell asleep in Castiel’s bed, snuggled against one another, Castiel’s arms wrapped firmly around Dean. Providing a warmth and security that Dean had been craving for a long time. And honestly, Castiel didn’t think it was that bad either. Actually, he found himself enjoying the closeness more than he would ever dare to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying to know what you think. :)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at updating. I would say that I'll try to be better, but let's be honest, I won't be. So I'm going to stop making promises about when I'll update. Because, I'm far too busy to be able to keep them. But know that this story is still going on, and I am trying my best to update as often as I can. 
> 
> That being said, please enjoy this chapter that has a bit of Castiel's backstory, as well as some good old fashioned FLUFF between our guys. Because I was in a fluffy mood tonight, apparently. 
> 
> ***Also, as usual, I never proofread anything. Sorry about any mistakes!***

**** 20 YEARS AGO****

The sound was so loud. Louder than Castiel thought it would be. He wasn’t even thinking. He just closed his eyes, pointed the gun, and pulled the trigger. When he opened his eyes and saw the man laying on the ground, he just started running. 

He found an alley and crouched behind some boxes to catch his breath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” he kept muttering. What had he just done? Some birthday this was. 

He looked up to see a man wearing a suit and long black coat. 

“Who are you?” Castiel asked. 

“You should come with me,” the man said. 

“Why on earth would I do that?” Castiel questioned, standing up. 

“My boss would like to talk to you.”

“And who the fuck is your boss?”

The man smiled. “His name is Chuck.” 

 

Castiel had no idea why he actually followed the guy. Everything his mother ever told him about not talking to strangers had gone to hell after she died. He had to talk to strangers now. He was on his own. Alone. 

“Hello, Castiel,” a rather important looking man sitting behind a desk said. 

“Hi,” Castiel responded. 

“Crowley and I have been keeping an eye on you for a while now…” the man, Chuck, kept talking. But Castiel tuned him out. He was looking at the other man, Crowley. He was looking at his boss with such intensity, like he was God himself. And honestly, Crowley didn’t look much older than Castiel. 

“How old are you?” Castiel blurted out without thought, interrupting Chuck. 

Crowley laughed and said, “26.” So, he was actually 10 years older than Castiel. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just I don’t know anything about you guys.”

Chuck smiled and said, “I want to give you a job, Castiel.”

Castiel couldn’t believe it. A job? He had been on the streets since his mother died, no one wanted to hire a kid. This was too good to be true. 

“What’s the catch?” He asked. 

“Well, the job isn’t exactly for everyone. Or what you would call legal. But there is plenty of room for advancement.” Chuck explained. 

“Besides, any questions we had about you were answered when you killed that cop tonight,” Crowley added. 

“I didn’t mean to….it was…..” Castiel didn’t know what to say. 

“Calm down kid. Was this your first time killing a cop?” Crowley asked. 

“It was my first time killing anyone.” 

That confession made Chuck get out of his chair and walk over to Castiel. He put his arm around the boy and said, “Don’t worry, son. It’ll get easier.”

“What, killing people?” Castiel asked. 

Chuck smiled. “Everything.” 

 

*** 1 YEAR LATER (19 YEARS AGO FROM PRESENT DAY) ****

 

“You’re killing me, Fergus.” 

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

Castiel smiled. “I know. Why do you think I do it?” 

“Can’t you just act like an adult?”

“I’m 17…so…”

Crowley put his rifle down and glared at Castiel. “Don’t be such a smart ass.” He said. 

Castiel looked in the direction that Crowley had been, picked up Crowley’s rifle and shot. Crowley turned his head in time to see their target falling to the ground. 

“You’ve got to stay sharp, old man. Never take your eyes off the prize.” Castiel said, handing the rifle back to Crowley. 

“I hate it when you do this.”

Castiel grinned. “You hate a lot of things. That’s why Chuck likes me better than you. I don’t hate things.”

“You’re not exactly Mr. Warm and Fuzzy.”

“But I don’t hate things. I simply don't care. There’s a difference.”

“So… I’m mean. But you’re a robot?” Crowley was cocking his eyebrow in question. 

“Something like that. Now, come on Fergus. Unless you want to stick around and get caught?” 

“I hate you.”

“Watch it, Crowley. I’m going to be your boss one day.” Castiel said, picking up his bag and starting to head out. 

“Over my dead body,” Crowley muttered under his breath as he followed the boy. 

Castiel stopped in his tracks, turned towards Crowley, and looked him square in the eye, “that can be arranged.”

Crowley walked passed him, forcefully pushing his shoulder into the boy as he went, “Come on, kid. Chuck will want a full status report.”

 

 

*** PRESENT DAY *****

 

Castiel woke up to the feeling something soft and warm snuggled against him. He liked that feeling. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dean. The boy was curled into Castiel’s side, and Castiel had his arm draped around him. It was…peaceful. Castiel never wanted to leave. What shocked him about that thought is the fact that it didn’t shock him. He had just admitted to himself that he wanted to stay curled up in bed with Dean forever, just pressed up against each other, and that didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

He had a fondness for the boy, sure. But Castiel learned at a very young age that power was everything. His father had had a lot of power, and he took it all when he left. Left Castiel and his mother with nothing. Not even a house. Castiel spent his whole life trying to never lose power like that again. But lying here with Dean, no power differential, no dominance, just peace; it was one of the best things Castiel had ever felt. 

Dean lifted his head onto Castiel’s chest and looked up at his face. “What are you thinking about?” He asked. 

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Castiel responded. 

“I have been for a while. I just didn’t want to move.”

“I understand.” 

“Cas….thank you.”

Castiel was confused now. “For what?”

“For last night,” Dean said, his eyes now averting Castiel’s as he gripped the man even tighter. “I think I sort of lost my mind with the whole wanting to try new things thing, and you tried to talk me out of it. And I should have listened but of course I didn’t. And you didn’t shove it in my face or tell me I told you so. You just…understood. So..thank you.”

“The first person that I killed was a cop.”

“What?” Dean asked, sitting up. Castiel followed his lead. 

They were now sitting cross-legged on Castiel’s bed, looking into each other’s eyes, and their knees were touching. Castiel supposed it was intimate enough for what he was about to say. 

“It was my 16th birthday. My mother had died a few months earlier and I was alone and poor, living on the streets. I robbed some guy, using a gun that belonged to my father. It was the only thing he left me. He’s not dead. Or he wasn’t at the time. I’m not sure about now. But back then, he was just…not with us.” Castiel stopped for a moment, he had been looking down at their legs for the majority of what he had said so far. He hated being this open. With anyone. But if there was a person that deserved to hear this, it was Dean. 

Castiel continued, “Anyways….the cop saw me or caught up with me a few blocks from the robbery. I’m not sure how he found me. But he pointed his gun at me and told me to freeze, that he was going to arrest me. And I just…panicked. I pulled my father’s gun out of my jacket pocket and…shot him.”

Dean put his hand under Castiel’s chin and lifted it up so their eyes could meet. “I’m sorry. That’s awful. I didn’t…”

Castiel shook his head, freeing himself from Dean’s light touch. “It’s okay. I mean…it’s not okay. But, killing that cop is actually what gave me the chance to have everything I have now.”

Dean tilted his head questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“Crowley found me after, brought me to Chuck, and I got a job.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

Dean started to giggle. 

“What?” Castiel said, starting to smile himself. Dean’s laugh was contagious. 

“The first time I killed someone, I got told it would be okay, and got comforted by snuggling with the guy I love all night. You had Crowley and Chuck?”

“We had dinner and they informed me of their…business.”

“No wonder you are the way that you are. That really sucks.”

“Watch it,” Castiel said, playfully shoving Dean down onto his back. 

Dean yanked on Castiel’s shirt until he fell on top of him. They shared a kiss before Castiel rolled off of the boy. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked. 

“Nothing,” Castiel said, repositioning himself on top of Dean and starting to kiss him again. 

Dean couldn’t take his mind off of Castiel’s reaction. He had a feeling he knew what Castiel actually wanted. Hell, to be honest, it’s what he wanted too. He just figured that Castiel would want sex, especially since they didn’t have any last night. But maybe Castiel wanted something else. But of course, he would never tell Dean that. 

Dean nudged at Castiel to get him to stop. “Can we just, lay in bed all day? No sex or anything, just… us.?”

Castiel looked down at the boy. His first instinct was to tell him no and punish him. But after a moment Castiel realized what Dean was doing. And he would be lying if he said it didn’t warm his heart just a little. Dean wanted to comfort him. To return the favor. Honestly, that didn’t sound so bad. 

“I think…” he rolled off of Dean again, this time extending his arm and pulling the boy close into his side, “that can be arranged.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took. The next chapter will likely be up sometime between Christmas and New Year. (We aren't done yet!) 
> 
> I promise no matter how long I take, I will not abandon this fic until it is actually finished. Or if like, everyone unsubscribes. (Please don't, I love you.)
> 
> ***As always, I never ever proofread. All mistakes are mine. And I'm not all that sorry about it.***

Dean wasn’t prepared for what would happen. The nightmares. The constant sickness. The feeling of hating himself. Kogan Taylor was an evil man who ruined Dean’s life and countless others. He shouldn’t feel bad about this. But he did. He just wanted to stay in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him forever. Maybe he could avoid reality that way. 

Eventually he made his way out of the shower and downstairs for breakfast. Finding only Rowena and food at the table. Castiel was nowhere in sight. 

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked. 

Rowen raised an eyebrow in question. “Cas”, she put emphasis on the name, drawing Dean’s attention to the fact that he said it, “is working.”

“Know how long he’ll be?”

“He’s the big boss now. So who knows.” Rowena said, sipping her tea. 

 

**************************************************************************

 

Meanwhile, Castiel was in Chuck’s office, sitting at Chuck’s desk, fussing with things. 

“Cassie… that’s the twelfth time you’ve moved that paper weight. Perhaps you should just leave the desk alone?”

Castiel looked up from the desk to see Balthazar sitting in the chair on the other side. “How long have you been there?” Cas asked. 

“Long enough to know that you’re going insane.”

“You would be too if you were in my situation. The next thing I have to do today is…difficult.”

Balthazar smiled at his friend. They had been friends since they were 20 years old and Castiel recruited him. Balthazar had been a rich kid with authority issues who was always looking for trouble and a good time. Balthazar didn’t mind the crime, it was intoxicating. But he kept his hand clean when it came to murder. That’s one thing he would not do. And no one ever had a problem with it. He also wasn’t into underage boys like a lot of the other guys were. He never did understand what happened there. But he never dared to ask. He just kept his personal life to himself. Plenty of young, but legal, girls were happy to be a hot rich guy’s girlfriend. No need to pay for anything. 

“I know,” Balthazar said, “it’s never easy when you have to talk to Meg…”

“I told Dean that she left the country.”

Balthazar looked puzzled. “Dean?”

“My uh…pet.” 

Balthazar smiled, mischievously. “What’s going on there?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Nothing. Maybe something. I don’t know.” Castiel needed to stop talking. Talking about Dean like this in front of Balthazar could be dangerous. Sure, he trusted Balthazar. But only as much as you could trust anyone in this business. 

“I’m proud of you, Cassie. Finally settling down.” Balthazar said in an almost sarcastically sweet tone. 

“I’ll shoot you.” Castiel responded stoically. 

“Oh, I have no doubt. Question is, why’d you lie to the kid?”

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t know.”

There conversation was interrupted by Chuck’s secretary speaking over the intercom. ‘Meg is here.’

“Guess I better be going, then. I’ll see you, Cassie. Good luck with lover boy.”

“Go die.”

Balthazar walked out, while Meg slipped in the door. 

“Hello Clarence.”

“Have some respect. I am your boss now.” Castiel said, using his thumb and pointer finger to rub the tension out of the bridge of his nose.

“Weren’t you always my boss?”

“Just sit down.”

“Yes sir.” Meg said, planting herself in the chair that Balthazar just vacated. 

“Good work with Crowley. But you didn’t have to kill Kevin.”

“The kid? Wouldn’t leave. Wanted to stay with Fergus. Couldn’t have a witness. What did you want me to do, boss?” She asked while leaning over the desk, exposing her cleavage to Castiel.

“First off,” Castiel said, maintaining eye contact, “this is not how it is going to be. There is nothing personal, romantic, or sexual about our relationship from here on out. Do you understand me?”

“Ugh. Fine. What’s the job?” Meg asked, leaning back in the chair. 

“Want you to investigate something for me.”

“Just investigate?”

“You’re a great hit woman. But you’re also a great PI when you want to be. Or, when you’re paid to be. I want information on a John Winchester. Lives in Kansas.” Castiel said, handing her a large orange envelope. 

“John Winchester from Kansas? Never heard of him. He some new player?” She inquired while opening the envelope. 

“I’m not sure.”

“You looking for anything specific?” Meg asked.

“Evidence that he had dealings with Kogan Taylor.”

Meg smiled. “You think he supplied Kogan with kids?”

“Something like that.” Castiel said, his mind obviously focused. 

“I heard Kogan got shot.”

“I heard people that don’t mind their business and do what they’re told get shot.” Castiel said dryly, looking her right in the eyes. 

Meg shook her head. “Noted.” She got up and left without another word. 

Castiel leaned back in Chuck’s …. his chair and let out a sigh. 

 

***********************************************************************************

 

When Castiel got home, he was so exhausted that he went directly up to his bedroom. He was surprised to see Dean laying on his bed, snuggled up under his blanket. 

“What is this?”

Dean sat up, the blanket falling enough to reveal he was shirtless, but not enough to see if he was otherwise naked. “You got me very used to a strict sex schedule.”

Castiel let out a laugh. “Oh, I did, did I?”

“Yes. And it’s been a long time.”

“It’s been 2 days. With what happened with Kogan….”

Dean interrupted him. “I don’t want to talk about that. I just want you to come over to this bed and have your way with me.”

Castiel nodded his head and started walking towards the bed. “You naked under there?”

Dean removed the blanket to show that he was indeed naked. “Naked and ready, sir.” 

“Ready?” Castiel asked, inquiring as to what exactly that meant. 

“Yessir.” Dean said. “As in…good to go. No need to prep.”

“Well what did I do to deserve this?” Castiel asked as Dean sat up to meet him on the edge of the bed. 

They shared a hard, deep kiss before Dean pulled away and said, “I just need it, Cas.” And the boy sounded like he really did. 

Castiel undid his pants, letting them and his boxers fall to the floor. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and rubbed it on his already hard cock; while Dean watched, licking his lips. 

“Come here boy,” Castiel said grabbing Dean’s legs. Dean was on his back on the mattress, with Castiel standing at the edge of the bed and Dean’s legs now wrapped around Castiel’s waist so he could actually have access to the boy’s hole. 

He didn’t even warn Dean before pushing in, bottoming out, and then pulling out again, so quick Dean nearly screamed from the sensation. Castiel kept up the cruel pace until He had Dean coming untouched and he wasn’t far behind. 

After he came, he dropped Dean’s legs, which went to the floor like jelly. “You okay?” 

Dean was still trying to catch his breath. “Yeah. That was just. definitely a new angle.”

Castiel huffed out a laugh. “Thought you might like it. Now why don’t we go shower this mess off?”

“To be completely honest, Cas, I’m not sure I can walk.”

“Stop being dramatic, Dean.” Castiel said pulling Dean off the bed. He slung one of the boy’s arms around his shoulder so Dean could use him like a crutch. 

Dean looked up at him and smiled. “You still have your shirt on.”

“Yeah?” Cas asked, as if it were the most obvious and unimportant thing in the world. 

“Yeah,” Dean responded, still sounding blissed out. “That’s hot.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I know it's a tad later than the actual holidays. But I "accidentally" wrote a semi fluffy kinda smutty near the end holiday chapter. In which no holiday is actually celebrated, but we get the pre-holiday stuff. ****It is Christmas because that is what I personally celebrate. I don't mean to offend by leaving out the other Holidays****
> 
> Not sure it necessarily furthers the plot, but I was just in the Holiday spirit okay? 
> 
> I also actually wrote more chapters over the holidays, so I can update somewhat regularly since I have them done. But I'm evil, so I'm not going to post them all at once. 
> 
> For now, please enjoy this. And as you all know, I don't proofread. Sorry.

Dean woke up to the smell of…..he wasn’t sure. The only thing that came to mind was….Christmas? It was like pine and hot cocoa and cinnamon and everything that reminded him of the holidays back home in Kansas. He stretched out, alone in Castiel’s bed, then decided to get up and go downstairs to investigate where the beautiful symphony of smells was coming from. 

 

“What is all this?” Dean asked as he walked into the living room where Castiel was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper while numerous people were putting up various Christmas decorations. The big house was starting to look like a real winter wonderland that belonged in one of those picture perfect Hallmark movies Dean’s mom used to watch all the time. 

“They’re decorating the house,” Castiel said, not even looking up from his newspaper. 

“You celebrate Christmas?” Dean questioned as he sat next to Castiel. 

Castiel put the paper down and turned towards Dean. “Of course. I enjoy the decorations and the overall cheeriness.”

“The cheeriness?”

“I like the decorations. Watch your tone or your getting coal in your stocking.”

Dean looked surprised. “I have a stocking?” 

Castiel smiled and tilted his head in the direction of the fireplace where three stockings were hung. One for Castiel, Rowena, and one for Dean. He couldn’t believe it. A brilliant, red, sparkling stocking with his name embroidered on it. Not just written in sharpie. But embroidered in gold letters. It was amazing. 

Dean didn’t want to let Castiel know exactly how much that meant to him. He hated that he always seemed so weak compared to Castiel. So he ignored it and simply said, “Rowena gets a stocking?” 

Castiel smiled. “Everyone who lives here gets a stocking. Rowena lived here before you did. She gets a stocking every year.”

“Honestly, I kind of forget that she lives here.”

Rowena walked in the living room carrying a tray with 3 large glasses of eggnog on it. “That’s the beauty of a big house,” she said as Dean and Castiel each grabbed a glass, “you aren’t all crowded in with each other.”

“Thank you, Rowena,” Castiel said taking a sip. 

“So tell me, Dean,” Rowena said taking a seat, “did your family celebrate Christmas? Or one of the 100s of other holidays around this time of year that certain Christians can’t seem to wrap their heads around?” 

Castiel let out a small laugh at Rowena’s subtle dig of the culture around the Holidays. Or perhaps the lack thereof. 

“We celebrated Christmas. Midnight mass on Christmas Eve and everything. Which I never understood. Because the only time we were ever religious was Christmas and Easter. But they were the best because we would go to church and then have a big family meal with all of our extended relatives. It was nice.” Dean let himself get lost in the reminiscing for a while before Rowena’s not so subtle cough broke him free of his daydream. 

“Anyways,” Dean continued, “our house was never this nicely decorated.”

“The decorations are Castiel’s favorite part,” Rowena explained.

Castiel took another sip of eggnog. He had been watching Dean as the boy spoke of his family. He could only assume that he must miss them now especially. The holidays, no matter which you celebrate are normally a time to be spent with family. “That’s true,” he said. “I love the decorations. I just hate the decorating part.”

Dean nodded his head in understanding. “That explains the Christmas Crew.”

Castiel laughed and leaned in close to Dean to whisper, “That’s what I call them too.”

 

*************************************************************************

 

Dean was amazed. The house was done up like a magical movie house, not like real people lived there. Not like some violent, murdering, crime boss lived there. It was picture perfect. Right down to the lingering smell of pure holiday that Dean couldn’t identify what exactly it was or where it was even coming from. He was just walking around the house admiring everything now that the Christmas Crew had finished decorating and left. 

Suddenly, he could feel arms around his waist and Castiel was nuzzling into his neck. “Do you like the holidays as much as I do, Dean?” Castiel whispered hotly against Dean’s neck. 

“Yes,” Dean whispered back, although he wasn’t sure why he was whispering. He put his hands over Castiel’s and leaned back into the older man. 

“I have a surprise for you. Come on.” Castiel said grabbing Dean’s hand and spinning him around. He dragged him to his bedroom and Dean just stood in the doorway, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“You like it?” Cas asked jumping up and laying down, now on his back with his arms crossed behind his head to prop it up and look at Dean, on the new king size sleigh bed that had beautiful red satin sheets. The room itself had a glow from the Christmas lights that were now hung around, tracing the ceiling. 

“You decorated your bedroom for Christmas?” Dean asked. 

“I decorated all the bedrooms for Christmas,” Castiel explained, “but I was talking about the bed.”

Dean smiled and ran to the bed, almost falling onto it and on top of Castiel. “I love it,” he said as he straddled the older man, “I’ve always wanted a big sleigh bed.”

Castiel sat up and put his arms around Dean’s back, rubbing it. Dean was now just sitting in his lap, their groins touching. “Good,” Castiel said as he leaned in and captured Dean’s mouth in an almost tender kiss. “I got you one, too. That is, if you ever go back to your room again.”

Dean smiled and nuzzled into Castiel’s neck. “I think I like this one better.” 

Castiel let out a laugh and flipped Dean over so the boy was now on his back with his legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist. “You know the real beauty of a new bed?” Castiel asked, sucking on Dean’s neck making the boy whimper. He lifted his head so he could look Dean in the eyes as he thrust down, eliciting a moan from Dean, and said, “wearing it in.”

“Yeah. It is,” Dean managed to agree although his speech sounded extremely breathy. “And we have two new beds to wear in.” He said as he thrust his hips up and Castiel couldn’t take the friction anymore and attacked Dean’s mouth as he started humping the boy. 

Dean smiled even as his mouth opened to let Castiel’s tongue inside. After a few moments of enjoying this, Dean had an idea and pushed Castiel off of him. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Castiel said now laying on his side next to Dean, who was starting to strip from his clothes. 

“Well,” Dean started as he sat up on the edge of the bed to make it easier to take his pants off, “I figure, this is your bed. Might as well christen it your way.” 

Castiel was a bit confused for a moment until Dean climbed back on the bed, immediately getting on all fours. Castiel bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the complete bliss of the moment take over before opening them again and starting to strip off his own clothes. When he was completely naked, he positioned himself behind Dean and started rubbing his hand up and down the boy’s back and squeezing his ass cheeks. 

“You are too good.” Castiel praised.

Dean smiled, even though Castiel couldn’t see it and said, “I know.”

Castiel was so excited he nearly forgot to grab the lube off the nightstand. That would have been bad. Well, bad for Dean. Castiel himself adored the harsh friction of going in dry. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to be drenched in sweat and heavily breathing. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t actually enjoy this position. It may not be that intimate, but it sure got the job done. He knew he was going to lose it soon. Castiel’s cock was touching his insides in all the right places and Castiel was breathing hotly against his back and he could probably come just from the feeling of Castiel’s breath because he’s 17 and could come for pretty much anything. But especially anything Castiel did. 

But Castiel had other plans. He pulled out and grabbed Dean to flip him over. 

“No reason we can’t compromise when christening my bed.” Castiel said as he wrapped Dean’s legs around his waist and looked him the eye as he started thrusting in again. 

Dean let out a beautiful moan that was almost a sob as Castiel hit that special spot and rubbed it for a few moments. Then Castiel pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in roughly. “Cassssss…” Dean nearly yelped. 

“You alright there, boy?” Castiel asked as he set an easy pace of shallower thrusts. 

“Yea…yes.” Dean breathed out as he tried to regain any sense of composure. His body was on fire with pleasure but he needed something else. He wasn’t sure how but he actually managed to use his words and say, “You know what would be better?”

“Better than this?” Castiel asked, shoving back in roughly and making Dean whimper. 

“Depends.”

“On what?” Castiel asked, still teasing Dean with his cock. 

Dean put his hands on Castiel’s chest to push him up and over while he swung around to be on top. Castiel’s cock did fall out of his hole, but it was quickly back in as Dean took his seat. 

He leaned down to Castiel’s face and nearly whispered, “on if you like it when I ride you.” He then started moving up and down, causing Castiel to moan uncontrollably. The shift in position was also amazing for Dean, and he was coming sooner than he would have liked. But Castiel wasn’t far behind him, filling him up only a few moments after Dean shot his load on the man’s stomach. 

 

20 minutes later they were in their boxers, having a smoke and leaning against the brilliant new sleigh style headboard. Dean looked around the room, once again taking in all the knick knacks and festive signs adorning the room. He turned his head to look at Castiel. 

“If you decorate this much, I can only imagine what Christmas day is actually like.”

“In this house? Amazing.” Castiel said as he turned his head to face Dean and gave the boy a passionate kiss.


End file.
